


Lovesick Boys

by AroundTheMoonbin, squishdish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not everyone is gay, Slice of Life, Suburbia, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, centered around the dreamies, literally just markhyuck, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheMoonbin/pseuds/AroundTheMoonbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishdish/pseuds/squishdish
Summary: “Bold of you to assume we slept,” Ten answered. His hair was ruffled and the white shirt he wore hung under his collarbone. He had red marks all up his neck.“Did y'all fuck on the couch last night?”"Bold of you to assume that it was only last night,” Johnny added in, getting another choke from Mark.





	1. We Really Need To Lock That Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda deleted the entire work? so its back haha. im an idiot. it's missing chap 4 for rn bc we have to re-edit it. i hope that everyone who had it bookmarked or was following along can find this again. sorry for the inconvenience and my stupidity :/
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who is new around here: hi! this is the start of a new journey. we update every 2 weeks and pls excuse any writing errors in the fic. I hope you enjoy!

_Bing, Bing, Bing!_

“What the fuck do you want?” Mark picked up his ringing phone, he rubbed his eyes and peered over at his alarm clock.

'6:25 AM'

“S _HINEE JUST DROPPED A NEW SONG!"_

“Good fucking bye, Lee,” Mark groaned as he hung up the phone. He had just been woken up at the ass crack of dawn on a Sunday to be told that Shinee had a new song. He groaned into his pillow and rolled off the side of the bed. After about fifteen minutes of rethinking his life choices while lying shirtless on the cold hard floor, he decided to be a civil human. He pulled a shirt over his head and put on his round glasses. He left his room to go to the bathroom.

 _And of fucking course,_ _His twink ass brother sat on their counter eating cereal. Froot Loops. Fucking Froot Loops._

“Why are you awake at 6 fucking AM?” Mark grumbled as grabbed a carton of milk, chugging it. Their parents had gone on a business trip for the whole month. They trusted the two boys that they wouldn’t burn the apartment down in four weeks. _Hah._

“Bold of you to assume we slept,” Ten answered. His hair was ruffled and the white shirt he wore hung under his collarbone. He had red marks all up his neck.

“We?” Mark choked. His eyes wandered past the counters to see a lanky arm raise from the couch.

“Hi,” The owner of the arm popped in… Johnny. Mark exhaled sharply, rolling his eyes. Johnny giggled and sat up to reveal his bare chest. A pink fuzzy Disney princess blanket covered his legs.

Mark slammed his milk carton on the counter, “Oh my god, are you serious. I hate y-”

Before Mark could complain even more the door to their apartment opened. A tall lean boy with shaggy hair walked in. He wore a bright pink crop top with pyjama pants that reached right up to his unicorn slippers, he held a black coffee cup in one hand. The smell of alcohol filled the apartment.

“Did y'all fuck on the couch last night?” The boy raised as he closed the door with the back of his foot.

“Good morning to you too, Yuta,” Ten deadpanned, stuffing his mouth with Froot Loops.

“Bold of you to assume that it was only last night,” Johnny added in, getting another choke from Mark.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuta grinned as he took a sip from his coffee cup and sat down on one of the bar stools. Johnny tied the Cinderella blanket around his waist and stood in between Ten’s legs.

“It’s too fucking early for you dumb fucks,” Mark jeered, “I’m going back to bed. Goodnight.”

The front door slammed open again.

“RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY! SHINEE JUST HAD A COMEBACK!” Donghyuck barged in, waving his phone in the air. “AND THE GAG IS: THEY LOOK FUCKING GOOD!” Donghyuck still wore his pyjamas as well. He wore a red and blue bucket hat that covered half his face.

“We really need to lock that door,” Ten groaned and placed his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder in exasperation.

“Agreed,” Yuta added in. Ten whipped his head around to glared at him. Shaking his head while shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

“Mark fucking hung up on me," Donghyuck explained, he walked over to the kitchen counters, taking a seat next to Yuta. "So obviously I had to ride my bike here to annoy him in real life.” Everyone chuckled, except for Mark, that is. “Also, I’m mad thirsty. Can I have some of that?” Donghyuck indicated to Yuta’s coffee cup with his head.

“Sure,” He answered mindlessly. His eyes widening when Donghyuck reached for the cup. “Wait! No. You can’t, I was kidding.”

“Why?” Donghyuk questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh lord, not again,” Johnny sighed and shook his head.

“How does one Junior even get vodka at 6 am?” Ten grimaced before turning back to face Johnny.

“I have my ways,” Yuta remarked casually, taking another sip.

“What sane teenage boys would actually be awake at this ungodly hour,” Mark scoffed, still annoyed that his best friend woke him up so early. He was already on his way back to his bedroom, his head throbbing at all the commotion.

Donghyuck simply followed him. _All the way to his bed._ He placed an arm around his waist once they were settled down.

“Don’t touch me,” Mark grumbled, turning away to the other side. Due to prior experience of being his friend for all too long, Donghyuck chuckled and held onto the boy harder. Mark squirmed like Donghyuck was some slimy monster.

But eventually gave up, due to his lack of sleep, and softened his shoulders. Melting into Donghyuck's warm touch, even though the room was stuffy in the first place.

“Your arms are clammy," Mark sighed before closing his eyes. He managed to get some more sleep past the continuous screaming and noise complaints.

When he woke up, it was already eleven and Donghyuck was in the same exact position he was in a few hours ago.

He turned back around to see Donghyuck was looking at him.

“Ew,” Donghyuck gagged when their faces met. Mark shoved his entire hand on his face.

He clambered over him and walked back out of his room.  A loud series of noises came from outside of his room.

The three boys were bent forward, watching the t.v intuitively. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, already regretting come out of his humble abyss.

Donghyuck appeared next to him.

“Are they watching… hentai?” Donghyuck whispered in mild disgust.

 _Three gay boys… watching hentai. Straight hentai._  

“That animation sucks,” Johnny commented, settling back on the couch, his finger pointed towards the tv. Donghyuck nodded, getting a slap on the arm from Mark. _artists._

“Wait, why aren’t there subtitles?” Mark whispered back.

“Yeah what scrubs-”

“That feels warm on my insides,” Yuta said in a monotone voice, right after the anime girl moaned extremely loudly.  

Mark and Donghyuck just stood in utter shock.

“Okaaaay,” Mark barged in, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. “Here’s what we’re not gonna do.” He pointed to the tv with the remote.

“We’re underage,” Donghyuck added in. “We’re also gonna head to Jaemin’s,” Donghyuck concluded, putting his arm over Mark’s shoulder.

“We are?” Mark asked. Completely unaware of the new plans. Donghyuck nodded and dragged him by the wrist.

“Come back before sunshine tomorrow!” Ten yelled when the boys were halfway out the door.

“Okay, Mom!”

* * *

 

The bike ride to Jaemin’s and Donghyuck’s neighbourhood wasn’t far. It was nice, June always had likeable weather. They made it to 18th street promptly, dumping their bikes on the lawn and going up the stairs to Jaemin’s front door. He had a nice house, big enough to be comfortable but not too grand.

The pair had the least bit of manners to knock on the door, knowing his parents would be home. His mom opened the door, flashing them a friendly smile before letting them in. The boys bowed, before walking to the basement door. 

“What’s up bitches,” Donghyuck chanted, “the best person is here.” Donghyuck’s arms were out and he pointed to himself as they walked down the carpeted stairs.

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Mark gazed up, expecting to see something extravagant. He was left unamazed when he just saw the plain boring ceiling fan.

“365, 366, 367..,” The three boy’s counted in sync. The door to the bathroom opened. A boy with straight black hair that met his eyes walked out of the bathroom, unphased by the two new boys that stood in his basement.

“How long has this been going on for, Taeyong?” Mark asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

“Too long,” Jaemin’s brother replied, “Way too long.” Taeyong walked out of the basement, dialling a number to call one of his friends.

“Ok fuckers, the life of the party has just arrived,” Donghyuck boasted, walking over and placing his legs on both sides of Jeno’s torso.

“385, 3- shit. You made me lose count you piece of shit,” Renjun groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He wore a white sweatshirt with a pair of khaki shorts.

Jaemin got himself up with his elbows, and Donghyuck helped Jeno up.

“These two wouldn’t stop being all lovey-dovey to each other, so I had to distract them a bit,” Renjun explained, his cheek pressed against the carpeted floor. He groaned just thinking of the third wheel torture he had to go through every year.

“God, look what you’ve done to the poor bi boy,” Mark said as he patted Renjun’s tiny ass in sympathy.

“He’ll live,” Jaemin rolled his eyes. He had just dyed his hair pink, causing his hands to have blotches of pink.

Donghyuck had just realised he was still in his night clothes and he shot up.  “I need to go home real quick. I’m on my period,”

“Ok.” Jaemin began. “Wait- Hyuck what the fuck?”

Donghyuck had already sprinted upstairs before he could explain. He ran down across the street and walked up the little patio to his house.

“Sup, Jeongyeon,” Donghyuck greeted his older sister. His little dog barked his head off, making Donghyuck kneel and pet him before padding up the stairs to his room.

“Hey. Wait, Hyuckie, Have you seen Ji?” Jeongyeon called up the stairs as she sat cross-legged on the couch.

“Nah. But he’s probably with his loud dolphin boyfriend of his.”

“Chenle?” Jeongyeon corrected, lazily scrolling through pictures of her and Sana.

“Oh right, that’s his name,” Donghyuck muttered to himself as he wiggled into his skinny black ripped jeans. He walked back down. The door to Jisung's bedroom opened. 

“We can literally hear everything in this house. These walls are thin,” Jisung called down. He and Chenle walked down and met his siblings downstairs. "We can even hear when Jeongyeon and her boyf-" 

“JISUNG!” Jeongyeon screamed, spitting out the water she was drinking back into the cup. Jisung smirked, satisfyed with the reaction. 

“Also, fuck you Donkey. We are not dating,” Jisung added in, Donghyuck rolling his eyes at the nickname. The younger boys joined Jeongyeon on the couch.

“Yeah, and you sound like you’re on helium all the time,” Chenle mocked. Getting a coo and high five from the boy next to him.

“You tried it.” Donghyuck avowed as he put his slides back on. He walked out of the house, leaving the wide open door open. With Donghyuck gone, Chenle placed his legs comfortably over Jisung’s, settling onto the couch.

“Oh, Jeongyeon. Where’s mom and dad?” Jisung asked.

“Beats me, dude. I think she mentioned something about getting groceries and your new under-“ Jeongyeon was cut off by Jisung couching dramatically.

“Your mom still buys your underwear?” Chenle crackled through his bursts of laughter. A very unamused Jisung hitting his flapping legs.

“Shut up, unless you want to get the shit beat outta you,” Jisung told him, trying his best to give a glare to Chenle.

“Do It, you won’t,” Chenle foretold before Jisung raised his hand. Chenle jumped up and ran out the front door, running towards Jaemin’s house. Jisung chased him down the street.

A force of habit.

Donghyuck came back and saw the most disgusting thing.

“Can you please get your tongues out of each other throats,” Donghyuck said. Jaemin was cradling Jeno and unattached their faces to glare at Donghyuck.

“Can you please get that stick out your ass,” Jaemin scoffed before going back to Jeno. He sighed and found a spot on the carpeted floor next to Renjun.

“Yo, do you wanna play pro skater 4?” Renjun’s eyes lit up, Donghyuck nodded vigorously. Mark came out of the bathroom and saw the two boys in front of the old  GameCube.

“HEY, YOU’RE PLAYING PRO SKATER 4 WITHOUT ME?” Mark yelled. He ran and jumped into the two boys, hitting them with his chest.

“Hey, hey now. We’ll take turns,” Renjun said as the loading screen appeared. Old punk rock music started playing.

Mark grumbled and made himself comfortable in between Donghyuck’s legs. The back of his head rested against his friend’s stomach.  

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing the dumb video game. Jeno and Jaemin didn’t get off each other once, _how did they even breathe? God, gays were on another level._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3!
> 
>    
> Main Writer: Iris! I'll be answering comments and posting everything!  
> Co-Writer (she literally does nothing I hate her): Lisa, i'm just here for emotional support.


	2. Mcfuck he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop drooling over him. He’s hot, I know.”
> 
> Lucas raised his eyebrows in shock. “When did you become so gay?”
> 
> “I’m not gay but 20$ is 20$.”
> 
> “Are you sure you’re not gay? You look like a dick sucker to me,” Lucas laughed.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up, Lulu. You’re not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jus a bit of school life before summer starts! hope you enjoy!

“Good morning, epic gamers. Today is June 2nd, a Monday! Jaehyun and I will be doing… Your morning announcements, as usual! ” Johnny said spreading the O’s to carry on forever as if he was some top dog news reporter.

“And Good morning on this rainy Monday. How’s your day going John-D?,” Jaehyun asked as he pulled his mic closer to his face, muffling the sound.

“You know, Jae, I’m doing great. Other than when Mark Lee, the sophomore, called me a not so nice word in the halls this morning,” Johnny said, a sound effect played.

“John-D, that’s a shame, but you know what’s also a shame?” Jaehyun said as he set up a scripted question.

“Oh, what’s a shame, Jaejae?” Johnny asked.

“The fact that this fine establishment has trash all over its grounds even at the end of the year. You can all help by signing up for the Environment club in room 240 to end the year clean!” Jaehyun said, his acting on point. Even though the two had jokes, they still needed to read some of the proper scripts if they didn’t want to get kicked out.

Mark almost slammed his head onto the table. He wanted to kill himself. Nothing was worse than his fucking history teacher that was ass years old and should already be in the grave by now.That teacher, Mr. Gwon, was going on about American history. The most boring subject anyone could ever bring up. Mr. Gown was probably so deaf that he can’t even hear the head-assery happening through the announcement speakers. Mark, as you can see, wasn’t the keenest on history. Why think about the past when the world today was gone to shit, that was something Mark would never get.

Donghyuck sat next to him in that class. He doodled some girl she on the side of his note sheet. His drawings always turned out pretty, it was weird.

“Founding fathers? More like finding daddies, am I right?” Donghyuck leaned in and whispered into Mark’s ear.

Mark didn’t even bother to look up at him, he just punched him, straight on the cheek. No one had noticed Donghyuck sobbing in pain. His tears made wet blotches on his notebook, smudging the ink on the paper. Donghyuck probably had the worst pain tolerance known to mankind.

“Aw fuck. I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Donghyuck whimpered, still finding a chance to reference vine.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jaemin looked up from his notes, he leaned forward to stroke the back of Donghyuck’s black hair.

“Mhm, splendid,” Donghyuck said. A red bruise on his left cheek.

Donghyuck’s phone vibrated. He leaned to the side and got the big phone out of his sweatpants pocket, rubbing his still aching cheek while doing so. He placed his forehead on the end of the desk and checked his notifications.

 

**_Jungwoo (flower boy)_ **

_8:56 AM_

Are we still painting this afternoon?

_8:58 AM_

ye

 

 

**_Jungwoo (flower boy)_ **

_Yay okay!_

_See you in the art room then :-)_

__8:59 AM_ _

_see u !_

* * *

During lunch, Ten had arranged a quick meeting with his dance team. They had an end of the year show coming off and it had to be perfect. The dance studio they had in their school was small, but it worked out.

“We need to get this choreo down,” Ten groaned. “Sicheng, get your head in the game. That body roll has to be hot.” Sicheng nodded and saluted jokingly. “The crowd has to audibly go ‘where is my hair’? Got it?” Sicheng gulped and nodded, flashing a ‘ok’ sign with his hands.

“Ten, baby, you’re literally going mad. Go eat with Johnny, I’ll take care of it,” Taeyong told him, patting him on his tense shoulder.

“Eat johnny? Please, it’s not the time. We’re in school,” Ten said as he rubbed his temples in exasperation.

“GO EAT WITH OUR FRIENDS. GO,” Taeyong whacked Ten with his red beret and shoved him out the door. Ten refused, keeping his guard in the middle of the room.

“I’LL SHOW YOU A DANCE FOR HIP-HOP,” Taeyong yelled, referencing an old home video Ten had made when he was nine. Taeyong was basically behind the camera the whole time, Ten’s mom had made him dinner.

“Don’t you dare,” Ten glared. “Just because we’ve been friends for eight years doesn't mean you can bring up the past.”

“AND FOR GIRRRLS,” Taeyong screamed again, this resulted to Ten speeding out gym faster than anyone’s ever seen him run. Leaving the rest of the team confused. Ten ran into the cafeteria, he joined a large circle table. He plopped down next to Johnny and rested his head on his boney shoulders. Johnny jumped a bit but relaxed when he realised it was just his small ass boyfriend. He smiled and put his head on top of Ten’s. The other’s hadn’t even noticed Ten joined them.

“Isn’t she a fucking angel,” Jaehyun announced, showing his friends his phone. It had a picture of his girlfriend on it. “Her pink tips are literally the cutest shit I’ve seen,”

“Dude, we get it. You’re a hetero,” Doyoung groaned, almost smashing his head into his plate of food. Yuta laughed as he ate his tomato like an apple.

“Bro isn’t Handong like over there,” Johnny pointed to somewhere behind him.

“No, she ditched me for the flu,” Jaehyun whined, still looking through her Instagram. Ten scoffed and all their eyes drew onto him.

“Ah, if it isn’t our favourite bottom,” Yuta said, getting a choke from Johnny.

“I’m slightly offended that you just assume I’m a bottom,” Ten bickered.

“It’s not my fault you come up to my ankles.”

“Yuta, we’re literally the same height.”

Doyoung slapped his forehead, “I really need new friends.”

“Tell me about it,” Taeil piped in, he had one airpod in. Doyoung shifted to face Taeil, they made their own conversation, something about the bio homework.

“Babe, do you have lunch?” Johnny asked Ten. Getting a gag from Doyoung at the nickname. Ten shook his head, and Johnny sat up suddenly, knocking Ten’s head off from his shoulder. He shot out of the cafeteria and came back a few minutes later with a bag full of food.

Ten laughed as Johnny gave him the subway bag. Ten’s exact order. Johnny looked so proud of himself.

“A strong boy needs a lot of food,” Johnny told him as he said back down. Yuta picked up Ten’s scrawny arm and mouthed ‘strong boy’ mockingly. Ten slapped him, making Yuta cry in pain.

“Thank you,” Ten said, kissing Johnny’s hand. A big smile on his face as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“You’re welcome, fatass.”

* * *

The day seemed to take forever to finish but alas, it was 2:25. The last bell sounded like harmonies to everyone’s ears.

 _“Bitch where are you?”_ Mark said through the phone.

“Getting my stuff then going to hang with my art hoe friend,” Donghyuck told him as snatched his small blue bag from his locker, the phone being held by his ear and shoulder.

" _Ugh, okay. I’ll be in Music Hall, for now, grabbing McDonald's at 3. Wanna come?”_

 _“Bet. See you,” with that Donghyuck closed his locker and hung up_. He made his way upstairs to the art room.

Jungwoo already had his paints out and ready once Donghyuck got there. As per usual, he sat near the windows amongst all the canvases around the room. Donghyuck quickly greeted him before settling down in the stool next to him, crossing his legs.

Jungwoo painted a flower, he always painted flowers. This time, it was red and undeniably beautiful.

“Ooh, that’s sexy,” Donghyuck commented, getting a chuckle from the soft-spoken boy. “What flower is that?”

“A dahlia. It symbolizes elegance,” Jungwoo said, his eyes lighting up. Jungwoo loved flowers, he knew almost everything about them. Donghyuck, though, would mostly draw portraits, girls specifically. Nude girls. It was funny because, you know, he’s gay.  

Donghyuck’s bedroom was filled with art and plants, a lot of plants. Finished paintings and drawings covered the walls, while empty or scrapped canvas sat against on the floor. (There was a section above his bed dedicated to Shinee... _Yeah, we don’t talk about that.)_ He had brought in one of his unfinished paintings. It was painted with oil paints, but his mom said that “oil paints smelt too bad,” so he had to bring it to school to work on it.

“That looks nice,” Jungwoo said, pointing to Donghyuck’s painting with the end of his paintbrush. Donghyuck smiled, thanking him.

The painting was of an ocean, it somehow reminded Hyuck of Mark… _odd._

After an hour or so, they started getting hungry. The pair quickly cleaned their stations up before walking down to Music Hall to find Mark.

They caught Mark sitting on the floor of the band room. He was on his computer, bopping to whatever music that was playing in his headphones.

“Mark!” Donghyuck yelled, squatting down next to him. Mark instinctively whacked Donghyuck in the stomach, Donghyuck shrieked in pain. He lost his balance, holding his stomach tightly. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Mark opened up one his clenched eyes, to see Donghyuck sobbing.

“OH MY GOD!” Mark closed his laptop and reached over for the other boy, patting his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“The second time today,” Donghyuck groaned. Jungwoo rested against the door frame, laughing to himself.

“This time it wasn’t on purpose,” Mark said, he stood up and put his things away into his backpack.  He looked up and saw Jungwoo. “Hey, you’re joining us?”

“Mhm!” Jungwoo smiled, nodding. Mark helped Donghyuck up before the three left the school. They went to the parking garage and got into a 2007 Volkswagen Eos. Donghyuck sat upfront with Mark, as he always did, while Jungwoo sat in the back.

“Don’t tell Ten I took his car, even if he chokes you,” Mark says casually. He pulled down the visor to check his reflection before starting up the car and reversing.

Donghyuck fiddled with the glove box in between the seats. He opened it to find condoms. Everywhere. So many. _Why were there so many?_ Donghyuck choked and held up a bright pink one that had daddy written on it in cursive.

“Dude, your brother really getting D.”

“Gross.”

“Goals,” Jungwoo mumbled, making Donghyuck whip his head around. He perked an eyebrow up. Jungwoo’s eyes widened and he moved his eyes out the window.

Donghyuck connected his phone to the USB plug, putting on some shitty hip-hop. Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuck rapped along to it.

Once they reached, the three waddled into the fast food place to be greeted by a tall boy with big lips.

“Aye, what’s up dude?” Mark said to the cashier. He reached his hand out and got a high five in return.

“Sup, Mark!” The boy said back enthusiastically.

Mark introduced the two boys to his music friend, Lucas. He explained to them that Lucas and he work together on music together. He was a grade higher and on the soccer team with Yuta.

When Mark and Lucas were talking, Jungwoo leaned closer to Donghyuck. “Wow.” Jungwoo gasped quietly into Donghyuck’s ears, ogling at the boy behind the counter.

Donghyuck looked at Jungwoo in disgust, “Dude, he looks like a fucking caterpillar.” Jungwoo slapped his shoulder, making Donghyuck whence in pain and crossed his arms.

“Dude! I already got punched in the face and whacked, I don’t need more pain!” Donghyuck complained, he rubbed his arm. “Anyways, he seems straight to me.” Jungwoo’s face fell, disappointment drawing over.

Lucas looked over Mark’s shoulder, eyeing Jungwoo constantly.

“Dude,” Mark cut him off and blocked Jungwoo with his head.

“What?”

“Fool, you have a girlfriend,” Mark whisper-screamed at Lucas, his eyes snapped wide open. “Stop drooling over him. He’s hot, I know.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows in shock. “When did you become so gay?”

“I’m not gay but 20$ is 20$.”

“Are you sure you’re not gay? You look like a dick sucker to me,” Lucas laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Lulu. You’re not wrong,” Mark joked back. He glanced back at his two friends pressed against the walls chatting about something completely different.  

“It’s fine, We’re basically already out the window,” Lucas told him, talking about his girlfriend.

With that, the manager came out. Mark threw his elbow off the counter and stood up straight, bowing half-assed.

“Mark, I told you before please buy something if you want to stay,” The manager rolled his eyes. His friends giggled in the back about how the manager knows Mark by name.

“Ok, ok. I have a dollar,” Mark said as he fumbled with his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled one dollar bill. “Lucas, fries. Please.”

“Ugh. You’re making me work. Maybe it’d be better if you did leave,” Lucas said in a humorous tone while he finished ringing up Mark. Lucas handed him

“I’m hungry too,” Donghyuck cut in, his hand raised as if he was in class. Jungwoo just smiled and nodded.

“Can I get four big macs, with a large coke and fries and ice cream, please,” Donghyuck said, “Oh! Jungwoo, do you want anything?”

“Fatass,” Mark mumbled, getting a glare from Donghyuck. “Could you change that to only two big macs, he can’t control himself,” Mark added.

“Overprotective boyfriend I see,” Lucas joked. Donghyuck coughed, and looked away, his face getting redder by the second. Mark just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, what would you like?” Lucas averted his attention to Jungwoo.

“I would like a strawberry banana milkshake, please,” Jungwoo told him, avoiding too much eye contact. His hands had started shaking so he stuffed them into the pockets of his yellow jacket.

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,” Mark and Donghyuck said in sync, they looked at each other and started doing their handshake in full speed, laughing amongst themselves.

“So, Jungwoo,” Lucas started, saying his name for the first time, “I’m mc-loving the sight of you.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened. “Oh- I- Uh- You too,” He fumbled, look doing at his feet then back up to a very amused Lucas. Mark facepalmed, Donghyuck just cringed at the awkwardness.

“Here’s your milkshake,” Lucas handed Jungwoo the cup, They smiled at each other as if they were in some sort of drama.

It was almost as if it was slowed down and filmed in 50 different angles. Love at first sight as they call it. _What bullshit._

“WHAT ABOUT MY ORDER?” Donghyuck yelled interrupting their moment, his eyebrows knitting into a strong pout.

“Patience, you ordered two fucking big macs, large fries and fucking ice cream,” Lucas shot back, tearing his eyes away from Jungwoo’s to look at Donghyuck. “And you’re lucky the ice cream machine is working.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised too.”

When Donghyuck got his food, _and Jungwoo got his number_ , they left. It was 6, the sun was just about to set.

The ride to Jungwoo’s house was pretty quiet, all you could hear was giggles from the back. Donghyuck looked at a very whipped Jungwoo looking down at his phone through the interior mirror. Donghyuck grinned and rolled his eyes.

They dropped Jungwoo at what looked to be near Chenle’s neighbourhood. Jungwoo waved them goodbye and thanked Mark for the ride.

“Awe fuck, I have so much homework,” Donghyuck complained to Mark as he looked out the window.

“Damn, I did it during lunch.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a fucking nerd.”

_My fucking nerd_

“No, you.”

Donghyuck full heartedly laughed, Mark’s heart dropped into his stomach. It was so pretty. _His laugh. And him. Yeah.. especially him._

“Now, get out of my car, headass,” Mark said as pulled into Donghyuck’s drive. Donghyuck hopped out and walked to the other side of the car. He leaned in through the open window, and suddenly kissed Mark’s cheek. Before Mark could react, Donghyuck was already running up the stairs to his house.

“Bye, nerd,” Donghyuck called, smiling. “Thanks for driving me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	3. Go Fish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where the fuck is that pizza,” Chenle asked. “We ordered it like twenty minutes ago.”
> 
> “Art takes time,” Jaemin said.
> 
> “Time is non-linear,” Lucas added in.
> 
> “Shut up with your fucking I-have-conspiracy-theories-voodoo-shit,” Chenle told him.
> 
> “It’s not a theory. It’s a fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laoshu (老鼠) means mouse in Chinese, it's what Chenle calls Jisung.  
> This chapter is such a mess but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

“I’m going to stab you with a fork and then laugh when you start to bleed out,” Renjun commented right after Donghyuck came back to his living room and forgot to get him a popsicle from the fridge.

“I’ll help,” Chenle told in Chinese. He scrolled through Pinterest on his laptop.

“Thank you. these are the precautions you need to take when your friend is being a dickwad,” Renjun answered back.  

“Well, if you did that, you wouldn’t get a popsicle anyway,” Donghyuck stated as he licked the popsicle suggestively, keeping his eyes locked with Renjun. He didn’t understand any of the Chinese but just went along with it

“Save that for Mark,” Renjun gagged before looking back at Donghyuck’s tv.

Donghyuck giggled and settled on the couch in between Renjun and Chenle.

“Okay but why are you here and Jisung isn’t?” Donghyuck asked, grabbing the remote from Renjun and put on Shinee.

“Jisung has a dance class rn,” Chenle told him.

“Did you just say rn irl?” Donghyuck scoffed.

“I am sitting in a room with a bunch of dumbasses,” Renjun said, getting up and brushing off his thighs.

“HYUCKIE BABY, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?” A new voice boomed. A pink haired boy walked into the living room.

“My birthday?” Donghyuck asked, looking down at the phone. _June 4th._ “Oh, right. My birthday’s tomorrow.”

“God Jaemin, You could’ve just fucking texted instead of putting me in a cardiac arrest,” Renjun said dramatically, his hand clutched against his chest.

**[Chenle wanted a gc]**

**Naan:**

_1:44 PM_

DONKEY WHAT DO U WANT DOR UR BORTHDAY?

**dolphin:**

mark’s dick.

 

**Marker:**

Some chocolates could work too but ok

 

**Renjuwu:**

ugh

gross 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Donghyuck said, glaring.

“Mhm, I’m not wrong though,” Chenle grinned. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and slumped onto the couch on his phone. He grabbed the remote and put on a Shinee music video before opening his phone again. 

 

[ **Markiemark♡]**

_12:33 PM_

come over pls

im sufferenign 

suffering*

Also bring ppl

**Markiemark♡:**

I can tell.

People? Like who?

_12:34 PM_

Idk

parents aren't home and schools ending in a week

my birthday is soon

time to party

**Markiemark♡:**

Oh right

Uh ok I’ll bring my bros

“Okay, guys. It’s time to get lit,” Donghyuck announced. “Pizza?”

“Yes!” Chenle screamed.

“Why?” Renjun asked, his eyebrows hitching up.

“‘Cause,” Donghyuck answered, "Mark's bringing friends."  Renjun pursed his lips and pushed himself further into his couch, shrugging an okay.

After a few minutes, Donghyuck's dog started barking before anyone could say anything else.

“Hey, hoes and hobos!” a very loud voice rung through the house.

“Lucas, what the fuc-,” Donghyuck said immediately recognizing the voice, getting up and walking to the back door to see Mark, Ten, Johnny, Lucas, and Taeil.

“Taeil!” Donghyuck screamed running over and jumping on the older boy.

“Hi, Hyuckie!” Taeil said, hugging the boy back.

“I brought my comrades,” Mark said to Renjun and Chenle, gesturing to the boys standing around him. “This is Lucas and Taeil. Oh, the gays are here too.”

As if on queue, Ten and Johnny walked in holding hands. They casually sat on the floor against the couch. Ten sat between Johnny's long legs. The other boys followed and placed themselves in various places in the living room.

“Ew,” Renjun gagged into a couch pillow, looking at the couple.

“You’re a hater, Renjun,” Johnny stuck his tongue out.

“Huh, maybe you’re right. It’s not like I spend my time pining over a girl I’ll never get and screaming into my pillow every time she posts an Instagram photo. That is not my life,” Renjun deadpanned, looking down at his phone sadly.

“We were going to bring Yuta, but we it would’ve been best if we didn’t,” Ten ignored him.  

“It’s better that way,” Donghyuck answered. He let go off Taeil and sat himself down on a beanbag next to the couch.

“I miss Jungwoo,” Lucas complained, he rested his head against Mark’s. Mark petted the top of his head.

Taeil had placed himself on one of the steps on the stairs. His dog jumped onto Taeil’s lap. Happily being smothered by the boy.

“Hi guys, my name is Jungwoo,” Donghyuck mocked, pitching his already high voice higher. He sat down on Lucas’ lap and turned his head around to bat his eyelashes.

“Ew, get off me you filthy fuckstick,” Lucas gagged, pushing Donghyuck off his lap. A tall boy entered the living room, his black hair flopped in front of his eyes with a sweatband on his forehead. 

"Jisung!" Chenle called, smiling. Jisung had his head down looking at his phone. 

“Hi dickass, how was dance?” Donghyuck said, flicking the back of his head.

“Oh good,” Jisung answered, his eyes still on his phone. He looked up to get slightly taken back “There are so many people here, hello.” His voice suddenly turning very quiet. He let his bangs cover his eyes when he bowed. The boys waved to him.

“Laoshu, come sit here,” Chenle called Jisung by his nickname, petting the spot on the couch next to him, realising Jisung’s nervousness. Jisung walked over all the bodies everywhere and sat down between Chenle and Jaemin. Chenle shut his computer and scooted closer, petting the back of his head endearingly.

“When did everyone else get here?” Jisung whispered to Chenle.

“Less than ten minutes ago,” Chenle said as he leaned on Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung nodded. “Do you want to go to your room?”

“No, It’s okay,” He said, “Maybe later.” Chenle hummed.

“I’M TELLING YOU. SALT IS SO GOOD ON TOMATOES!” Lucas had gotten up and started screaming in the kitchen.

“YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!” Donghyuck yelled back. Mark turned his head up and looked at Jaemin. They both shook their head and joined the dumbasses in the kitchen.

“Settle down, cowboys. We need to order some pizza,” Mark said, getting in between the two boys and separating them.

“Yeah, I feel like my stomach is going to twist into itself out of hunger,” Chenle called from the other room.

“I can’t tell if I want Hawaiian pizza or pepperoni pizza,” Taeil thought out loud.

“Dude. Corn on pizza is where it’s at,” Lucas stated.

“What kind of twisted monstrosity of a boy are you?” Chenle gagged at him, his eyebrows turning up in disgust.

“Why don’t we just get both?” Jaemin asked, ignoring the two boys.

“You are a genius,” Taeil said.  

“Can you guys order?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin and Taeil. They nodded. Jaemin yanked the computer from Chenle’s lap to put in their order.

“Can you guys please get a fucking room?” Mark whacked the back of Ten’s head. Ten and Johnny had been making out on the floor for god knows how long. “By room, I mean outside. Go!”

Ten whined and he pushed himself up, helping Johnny up too.

“But it’s hot,” Ten complained, he stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

“I don’t care. Take a popsicle or some shit.”

“Fine,” Ten grabbed Johnny by the arm and pulled him through the back door. Donghyuck handed them both a popsicle.

“Have fun,” Donghyuck told them.

“Oh, don’t worry. We will.” Ten assured, winking. Getting a confused look from Johnny.

“SAFE SEX IS FUN SEX!” Lucas yelled from the living room.

“Get your kinky ass shit out of my house.” Donghyuck scoffed. “Okay, with that catastrophe out of the way, let’s play some cards!” He clapped as he walked back into the living room.

“Finally! Something I’m good at!” Renjun shot up. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pockets and made himself comfortable on the floor.

“Do you keep that in your pockets at all times?” Chenle raises his eyebrow.

“Yes,” Renjun deadpanned in Chinese.

“No, what? You’re good at so many things, babe,” Jaemin interrupted, he sat down next to Renjun. Jaemin rubbed circles on Renjun’s back endearingly. Donghyuck eyed them.

“Pff, like what? Drooling every time Kang Mina walks by?” Donghyuck jeered, smirking.

“I’m going to tear your eyebrows out hair by fucking hair.” Renjun glared.  

“Guys. No, Renjun, you’re so good at Astronomy and math. It’s insane. You’re so smart and passionate,” Jaemin cheered, he used his hands to exaggerate everything. Renjun smiled and picked at his nails.

“Yeah, true. My math homework would never get done without you,” Chenle added in. He sat criss-cross on the floor with Jisung in the middle of his legs. He hugged Jisung, pressing his cheek against his back.

“You’re pretty good at video games too,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but give in and agree.

“Dude! Mina fucking loves video games. Play with her,” Mark said, raising his eyebrow in hope. Renjun brushed him off, blushing up to his ears. The boys made up an intricate plan on how Renjun would grow a pair and actually ask this chick out.

"I've seen her in the halls, she's really nice," Chenle put in. It was hard not to know Mina, she was one of the most popular girls in school. 

"School's biggest baby girl," Renjun said mostly to himself, the boys laughed. 

“Wet her pussy, not her eyes,” Lucas said wisely.

They got ready to play the biggest game of Go Fish. Donghyuck moved the coffee table to the side of the living room so the boys could sit in a circle and play their game. Ten and Johnny were still outside doing their… _thing._

Donghyuck scooted and sat right next to Taeil, he placed his head onto his shoulder. Taeil distributed the cards.

“LET THE GAMES BEGIN!” Taeil announced dramatically.

“What is this? The fuckin’ Hunger Games?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes.” Donghyuck, Renjun and Lucas whipped their heads towards Mark. Mark let out a silent _‘oookay’._

While they were playing, the two twinks came back from their _tongue fighting_ and stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

“This is going to start a fire soon enough,” Ten whispered, Johnny nodded.

“Donkey, do you have a jack?” Chenle asked, looking up from his deck.

“DO. I. HAVE. A. FUCKING JACK?” Donghyuck started. He pulled out three cards from his deck and threw them at Chenle. “Yes. Yes, I do have a jack.. bitch.”

“Heh, thank you,” Chenle smiled, putting a squad of four jacks on the floor next to him.

Mark threw down a card and stood up. His hands were on his hips and he looked into the distance. He saluted to nothing. _What a fucking dumbass._

“I have… won.”

“Bitch, the fuck you mean you won?” Donghyuck shot up. Mark raised his eyebrow. They leaned into each other as if about to start a fistfight.

“NO!” Renjun screamed in agony. He sat on his knees and threw his cards down dramatically. Thumping the floor with his fist.

“Four squads,” Mark told Donghyuck. He gave him a shit-eating grin.

 _“_ You know, just cause you’re cute doesn’t give you an excuse to be a prick,” Donghyuck said.

“Yeah, Johnny. Just ‘cause you’re cute doesn’t give you the right to have a big dick,” Ten mocked.

“What?”

“What.”

Johnny laughed, digging his nails into Ten’s sides. Ten made an odd array of snorts and giggles while Johnny tickled him.

“Anyway, you think I’m cute?” Mark smiled, he bumped his elbow into Donghyuck’s ribs.

“No. You’re fucking gross. You’re like pineapple on pizza,” Donghyuck glared.

“Where the fuck is that pizza,” Chenle asked. “We ordered it like twenty minutes ago.”

“Art takes time,” Jaemin said.

“Time is non-linear,” Lucas added in.

“Shut up with your fucking I-have-conspiracy-theories-voodoo-shit,” Chenle told him.

“It’s not a theory. It’s a fact.”

“PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS FUCKING DELICIOUS,” Taeil barged in from the bathroom, completely shifting the topic.

“Okay... That’s exactly why I said it,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Wait..” Mark started. “Did you just-”

_Ding. DONG._

“Oh, would you look at that? The pizza’s here!” Donghyuck said as he ran out of the room. He returned with hands full of pizza boxes.

“WHY DID YOU GUYS ORDER THIRTEEN FUCKING PIZZAS?” Donghyuck boomed.

“‘Cause it your birthday,” Jaemin answered.

“‘Cause Jungwoo’s coming over,” Lucas added.

“‘Cause I need to eat away my sadness,” Renjun said.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked while he petted Renjun’s shoulder.

“No.”

“Okay.”

“‘Cause we love pizza!” Chenle said happily.

“The joke’s done, Chenle,” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“Oh.”

“Wait, Jungwoo’s coming over?” Donghyuck asked, finally.

“Not really,” Lucas answered. realising what he had said.

“Are ya’ll a thing?” Mark questioned.

“I’m just whipped,” Lucas replied, smiling a bit and thinking of Jungwoo.

“I’m pretty sure he’s whipped for you too, bud,” Donghyuck explained, taking a bite out of his pizza.

While the others talked about random shit, Chenle placed his chin on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Laoshu, you okay?” Chenle checked in. Jisung had ing too quiet. Apart from him being the epitome of timid, and being around unfamiliar people. He usually got more comfortable the longer he spent with the said new people.

Jisung nodded as nibbled on a slice of pizza. Chenle decided not to press any longer, he would just talk to him about it once they were alone.

There was a loud slam from the back door. “HEY, FUCKERS!” A voice from the kitchen boomed. Donghyuck’s dog barked as he jumped off Taeil’s lap.  

“Oh no,” Ten silently cursed. Mark sighed, exasperated. They all knew that voice all too well.

The devil’s slut barged in.

“hi,” another voice said, taking the attention away from Yuta.

“JUNGWOO!” Lucas squealed. He got up from the floor and ran to him. Lucas picked Jungwoo up and flung him around in circle. He placed him back on the ground before tightly hugging him.

“‘Not a thing” Mark mouthed, air quotes around it. Renjun rolled his eyes. Jungwoo kissed Lucas’ cheek before he locked their hands.

“Hey, Flower boy,” Donghyuck greeted, fist-bumping his friend.

Jisung tugged at Chenle’s sleeve and knitted his eyebrows.

“Can we go to my room,” Jisung said in the minimal Chinese he knew.  Chenle’s face lit up. He nodded, taking Jisung’s hand into his own and squeezing it. Renjun peered at Jisung, flashing him a proud smile.

“Hey, guys. We’re going to go up to Jisung’s room,” Chenle said once they sat up, making eye contact with everyone in the room. The boys all nodded.

Once the two boys had disappeared up the stairs, the main door opened, for the nth time today. This time, a tall girl with light brown hair walked in.

“Why the actual flying fuck are there so many boys in my house right now?” Jeongyeon hissed as she pushed her bangs out of her face before letting them fall back to her forehead.

“There’s only like- nine of us,” Donghyuck proclaimed, he motioned to the boys sitting around.

“Oy vey. Does mom know?” She asked pinching her nose with her index and thumb. She pulled her heels off and threw them to the side, as well as her boxing bag.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Everyone out of the house by 7 pm. Got it?” Jeongyeon shot an evil look at Ten. Ten nodded frantically, he batted his eyes away and looked at Johnny. Ten’s been scared of Jeongyeon ever since she bruised his eye during a boxing match… and maybe something else.. _That chick is terrifying._

“Except for you, Mark Lee. You basically live here.”

Mark laughed and wrapped around Donghyuck’s shoulders. They did their handshake before settling back on the floor.

“Oh, hi Taeil!” Jeongyeon waved, her features softened. Taeil waved back, grinning.

“Hi, Pickle,” She called to their dog. He waddled out of Taeil’s lap and licked her leggings.

“WAIT. MARK CAN STAY BUT NOT ME. WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD,” Yuta yelled, catching onto what Jeongyeon said a bit too late.

“Yuta. Shut the fuck up. No one invited you,” Ten glared, Johnny tapped the back of his head.

“Yuta. You’re fine. Stop yelling, though,” Johnny said, apologizing for Ten.

“Yuta. Leave my fucking house,” Jeongyeon joked. Yuta shook his head and stuck his tongue out.

“I’m having fun, also free food.”

“Valid,” Jeongyeon said, “Now gentlemen, will you excuse me. I am dripping of sweat and I need to shower.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have walked home in heels after practice?” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes.

“You know, a girl should look good even when she’s beating up people,” Jeongyeon told him, giving him a knowing look.

“What are you gonna do? Kick their eye out with your fucking stiletto?” Mark asked.

“She’s capable of many things,” Ten mumbled, pushing himself into Johnny.

Jeongyeon chuckled as she grabbed a slice of pizza. She went upstairs into the bathroom and started blasting Mozart. The boys could hear her hum along to it.

“What the actual flying fuck is wrong with her?” Lucas asked. He had Jungwoo on his fucking lap. _Disgusting._

“I don’t even know,” Donghyuck sighed. “She just really like classical music.”

“There are so many bops,” Taeil said. “I have a playlist just for classical music.”

“Oh, so that’s why she’s all ‘buddy, buddy’ to you,” Ten thought out loud.

“Why do you guys not like each other, though?” Jungwoo asked. He looked at Ten with big eyes, blinking repeatedly.

“Uh-” Ten glanced at Yuta and then at Donghyuck. Donghyuck started wheezing and Yuta started snorting. “That’s a story for another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	4. Do it. You won't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, why did that kinda remind me of a scene in a cheesy fanfiction,” Chenle said into Jisung’s ear. Jisung raised his eyebrow and smirked.“Better yet! Conspiracy! What if our whole life was a fanfiction… duuude." 
> 
> “Now, you’re just being stupid,” Jisung said, waving off the thought. “Plus, if we were living in a fanfiction, you would finally date me.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap gets heated guys. There's finally some plot! Hurray!  
> Now that the fic was all caught up to how it was before I deleted it, chapter 5 should be posted around the end of Jan, please look forward to it!

“Let’s get this school bread,” Chenle yelled as he jumped on Jisung’s mattress. Jisung groaned and shoved Chenle’s feet. His alarm already woke him up an hour before but he ended falling back asleep. “Come on, Kun and his friends are waiting outside. They’re giving us a ride.”

“Fine,” Jisung groaned into his pillow, though, he didn’t move for another minute. Chenle grabbed his legs and pulled him. His mattress was on the floor so Chenle dragging him just resulted to the bed moving with Jisung.

“Jisung!” Chenle whined, stomping his foot down.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m up,” Jisung muttered, he pushed himself off his bed. He kicked his bed back into the corner it was set it before Chenle came.

They were about to be really late for class. Jisung threw on a sweatshirt over the tank top he was wearing and didn’t change his sweats. He sprayed some deodorant and looked at himself in his giant mirrors, ruffling his hair, before grabbing his shoulder bag. Jisung yelled a bye to his parents before leaving his house. Donghyuck and Jeongyeon weren’t at home, so Jisung assumed they must have already walked to school. Outside Jisung’s house, a fancy car waited. Chenle’s brother frantically waved them in.

Jisung got shoved in the backseat next to a tall, skinny girl. She wore a blazer with a skirt and knee highs. It almost resembled a schoolgirl uniform, much too formal for the school that they went to. Her hair was blond and tips of her hair were pink, she looked popular.

“This is Sicheng and Handong,” Kun introduced Jisung once the car started to move, Jisung gave them a small bow. Sicheng, the boy who sat up front with Kun, waved at Jisung, smiling brightly. The three spoke in rapid Mandarin, Jisung tried to keep up with the conversation but soon got lost.

“Why am I surrounded by so many Chinese people all the time,” Jisung sighed to himself, Chenle was the reason he was in Chinese 3. Chenle and his family always spoke too fast for Jisung to ever understand any of it.  

Jisung looked out the window to see a large familiar school, he never understood why Chenle insisted on picking him up every morning, he could just walk. The school was two minutes away by foot. T w o.

“Jisung, did you bring the math homework?” Chenle asked once they hopped out of the car. “Why do you think I’d have it?” Jisung glared. “You’re the one with a tutor. You can just pretend to be lost and he’ll do it all for you.”

“Yeah, but I was lazy,” Chenle told him as they entered their high school. “Plus, Renjun didn’t come to tutor yesterday.”

“Fine, I did it,” Jisung told him, “I’ll give it to you in study hall and you can copy it.”

“Thanks, I love you!” Chenle hugged Jisung.

“You better.”

“Good morning, you filthy students- ouch!” Johnny’s voice boomed through the announcement speakers. Chenle and Jisung looked at each other, they wished each other quick good luck before sprinting to their classrooms.

 

**[The rugrats]**

**Donkey:**

_10:43 AM_

guys wanna skip last period and go get ice cream

i have fuckin gym

i wanna cut my lehs off

legs*

**Marker:**

_10:45_

_Sure, I have a free period last._

_That’ll be fun._

_Ya’ll down?_

**ren-salt-jun:**

ya

how tho this time

**Donkey:**

2 of u leave by the back door

2 by the back of the bleachers

and Jaemin pretend ur sick lol

everoyie believes that bitch

everyone*  

**Naan:**

Excuse me what is happening

**ren-salt-jun:**

scroll up

**Naan:**

Oh ok im down

The nurse does love me uwu

 

**Jenope:**

 

 

_10:52 AM_

Got it!

Meet at the bathrooms at 1:20 to work it out

**Naan:**

Gkmgkbmdffjnbkfmgibkmgi

Look ! How ! Cute !

wtf 

my bf is so cute 

ily 

 

**Marker:**

Rip Jaemin

He's going through it 

**Jenope:**

ilyt :,( 

 

**ren-salt-jun:**

ew

 

**Donkey:**

yall wack

gn

 

The day went by fairly quickly, but the time to skip had come. The boys' plan worked, this hadn't been the first time they've done it. They sat in an empty tennis court panting their lungs out due to them running down the street in hopes of not getting caught. 

“Okay, okay. Guys, This is grea-” Donghyuck began before Renjun interrupted him with a loud shh.

“Shut the fuck up,” He brought a finger to Donghyuck’s lips. "Your voice is annoying."  Donghyuck gasped and threw his fist up, Renjun laughed and blew him a kiss. Jeno ignored them and looked over at his pink haired boyfriend. Jeno stood up and walked over to where Jaemin was sitting.  

“Min, you’re so pretty. It’s not fair,” Jeno commented, he waited for his friends to make fun of him. Jaemin scrunched up his nose and pushed himself up with his palms, he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“Ew,” Donghyuck gagged, pretending to stick his fingers in his mouth as he made a vomiting noise.

“Donkey, we know you’re just jealous ‘cause Mark would never say that about you,” Jaemin said with a big grin spread across his face, holding back laughter. Renjun rolled his eyes and lay down flat on the field, using his backpack as a pillow.

“For the fucktinth time, Markie and I are not dating,” Donghyuck said, grabbing a pebble and throwing it at Jaemin.

“Are you sure?” Renjun deadpanned, his forearm covering his eyes.

“Yeah, Hyuckie. Are you sure?” Mark teased. He stuck his tongue out that the boy in front of him. Donghyuck grabbed his bag and throw it at Mark, he felt his blush rising up to his cheeks. The latter giggled half-heartedly. He took Donghyuck's bag from his feet and hugged it. 

“Guys! Let’s play in the water fountains since it started working,” Donghyuck said, trying his best to change the subject. He jumped up, walking out of the field to the assortment of planet sculptures.  Jaemin let go off Jeno and followed Donghyuck. Jaemin pressed on one of the sculptors, making the water startup.

“Dudes, this is lit, why don’t we do this more often?” Jeno said putting on a fake skater boy accent. Jaemin slapped his shoulder.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Your dumbass?”

“Yes.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and ran into the flowing water. He ran up to Mark and pulled him up to a standing position with his wet hands. He tried to pull Renjun up too but got the ugliest glare. Donghyuck realised if he wanted to keep his life he should just let Renjun lay on the ground. Donghyuck tried to drag into the Mark into the fountains, ultimately failing.

“I’m not going to get wet!” Mark screamed.

“Yes you are,” Donghyuck stated, coming up with a plan in his head. He ran into one of the biggest fountains to get himself soaked from head to toe. His tank top stuck to his body, hair to his forehead. He ran towards Mark and grabbed him in a bear hug. Donghyuck picked Mark up and Mark instinctively wrapped his legs around his torso.  Donghyuck waddled towards one of the sprinklers, he placed Mark right under it. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” he heard Jaemin shout from the sidelines.

Donghyuck laughed at Mark. “Mr I’m not going to get wet,” he mocked, sticking his tongue out. Mark’s hair was already dripping wet.

“Mr I’m gonna’ fucking kick your ass,” Mark joked back, getting ready to chase Donghyuck.

“Do it, you won’t.”

Mark gasped at the challenge and started chasing him around the park. Donghyuck ran under one of the sprinklers and stood there, his arms crossed with the most shit-eating smirk on his face. He raised his eyebrows. Mark stopped in his tracks and scoffed.

“Come on,” Donghyuck challenged. Mark tapped his foot, debating on what to do. 

“They’re going to end up kissing, aren’t they?” Renjun asked Jeno and Jaemin, quiet enough for only them to hear. The two boys nodded nonchalantly.

“Bet you five bucks they’re gonna kiss today,” Renjun said, still lying down on the floor. Jeno and Jaemin accepted the bet. 

Mark ran under the same sprinkler Donghuck was to beat him. Though, when Mark got there he just stood still. Donghyuck grinned, happy that he won, unaware at how close the other boy was. Their noses practically touched.

“I knew it, no balls. You could never beat m-” Donghyuck started but before could finish he was cut off by something. His vision got a bit clearer, and he realised Mark was kissing him. _MARK WAS KISSING HIM._ He started panicking but before he could react back Mark had already pulled away. Donghyuck whined. _He literally whined._ Renjun put two fists up and the other two fists pumped him.

They started at each other, probably for a bit too long. Mark’s cheeks were red. _Like so red, redder than a fucking baboons butt._ Donghyuck’s black hair poked his eyes. They were both unaware of what just happened. Leaving them in a bit of confusion.

“I didn’t beat you but I got you to shut up. So I win,” Mark grinned as if he had planned everything. Donghyuck’s mouth dropped.

“Fuck you, Marker,” Donghyuck said, his face was steaming up. The water made Donghyuck's eyes burn a bit, but he tried his best to keep them open.

 _Please do._ Mark thought. Mark's head spun, _why did he just do that?_.

Donghyuck spontaneously pulled Mark by the collar of his blue t-shirt, his body acting without thinking. He very lightly placed his lips on Mark’s. Then did it a bit harder. Mark chuckled and twisted his head, locking their lips perfectly. Once the kiss started getting deeper, the younger boy pulled away and scowled at him, his hands still gripped on his shirt.

Donghyuck released his shirt and itched the back of his neck. He always had feelings for Mark. For as long as he knew. Yeah, sure, He had some girls here and there. But Mark had always been the first option. He just felt so out of reach.

“Pay up,” Renjun said, holding a hand up to Jeno and Jaemin. They both slapped money onto Renjun’s hand, their jaws dropped when they say Mark and Donghyuck.

“Goddamnit,” Jaemin and Jeno said in unison.

“Y’all done?” A familiar called. All five boys whipped their heads around to see Jisung and Chenle standing at the entrance of the park. Jisung wore bags as clothing, while Chenle was dressed rather nicely. 

“Why are you dumb fucks here?” Donghyuck groaned when he saw his brother. He stepped away from Mark a bit, much to Mark’s disappointment.

“It’s the first day of the sprinklers, duh,” Jisung said, putting his bag down on one of the park benches.

“Yeah, we wanted to be the first ones here. So we ran,” Chenle echoed.

“Sweet babies,” Jaemin cooed, going up to Jisung and pinching his cheek.

“Jaemin, I’m 15.”

“Yeah! I practically raised you!” Jaemin scoffed.

“You used the smoother me whenever you hung out with Donkey.”

“I raised you.”

“Anyway,” Donghyuck interrupted, “What part did you guys even see?”

“What? You mean the part when you and Mark were playing a friendly game of tag. He ended up kissing you and you didn’t know what to do so you started panicking and didn’t kiss back. Because you didn’t kiss back, you kissed him again. It started getting too intense for a public place so you let go. And now you all want to go home and makeout with him?” Jisung said in one breath, “That part?”

Donghyuck sunk down into a squat, burying his head into his knees.

“Yep, that part.” He responded, putting his hand into a fist and waving it up in humiliation. He quietly sobbed into his knees and hoped that the heat on his face would cool down.

 

Jisung and Chenle snickered, they started walking towards the sprinklers. “Yo, why did that kinda remind me of a scene in a cheesy fanfiction,” Chenle said into Jisung’s ear. Jisung raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“Better yet! Conspiracy! What if our whole life was a fanfiction… duuude,” Chenle thought out loud.

“Now, you’re just being stupid,” Jisung said, waving off the thought. “Plus, if we were living in a fanfiction, you would finally date me.”

“What?”

“What.”

“Bye losers,” Donghyuck interrupted their conversation. He grabbed his bag and Mark’s hand, walking out of the park. The way back to their houses would have been easier on a skateboard but who the fuck plans that far in advance, plus Mark sucked at skateboarding

“Hey, Mark. No homo but why’d you do that back at the park,” Donghyuck asked, trying to not sound as flustered as he felt. 

“Uh, I don’t know, I felt like it?” Mark said as he scratched the back of his neck as his other hand was held tightly by an extremely pink Donghyuck. “Also, you’re the one who kissed me back,”

“Oh but-” Donghyuck was about to say something. He turned around and saw their three friends following them closely, snickering to each other. “Why are you still following us!” he screamed at the trio.

“Calm down, fuckwad. I live down the street from you and this park, remember?” Jaemin said, he tried not to laugh at how dumb his friend was.

“Oh,” Donghyuck sighed in realization. He pulled Mark and walked a little faster to get away from the group. Donghyuck planned to walk Mark home so he could get away from his neighbour. 

“Donghyuck-,” Mark started.

“Shut the fuck up,” Donghyuck told him, “You’re a bitch ass hoe.”

Mark guffawed at how red Donghyuck’s ears were, “Why?” A feigned innocence, as he teased younger boy. Mark could tell how flustered he was. Mark was too, he just wasn’t as easy to read.

“You just are,” Donghyuck fiddled with his earlobe, tugging at the small earring. He squeezed Mark’s hand a bit before letting it go. Donghyuck rubbed his hands on his sweatpants, his hands always got clammy when he was nervous. The walk to Mark’s was quiet after that. Donghyuck kept glancing at Mark, then at his lips, then at him again.

Donghyuck’s heart was racing. It was running a whole fucking 4k marathon in his chest. He could feel it in his ears and Mark kissing him, and him kissing Mark, replayed in his mind about a hundred times.

 _Maybe, Mark didn’t like Donghyuck the way that he liked Mark. Maybe, he really did just kiss him for the sake of kissing him,_ Donghyuck thought. He kicked pebbles on the sidewalk.

Donghyuck’s lips tingled. _Oh god, what Mark did to him._ The walk to Mark’s apartment was awkward, to say the least. Neither of the boys knew what to say without making the situation worse.

“You know, you didn’t have to walk me all the way home,” Mark told Donghyuck once they reached the entrance of his apartment building.

“But I always walk you home,” Donghyuck answered, his voice almost a whine. He pursed his lips, he rocked on the heels of his feet. “Can Ten give me a ride back?”

Donghyuck didn’t want to make the tension between stronger by sticking around too long. Mark nodded and went inside to get Ten.

“Ten, I need to tell you something,” Donghyuck said when the two were alone in the car, his heart started racing again.

“Oh! We’re sharing secrets!” Ten squealed. “I have one! I fucking hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “But this is serious.”

“What do you want?”

“Mark.”

“Mark? Yes, I know you want Mark,” Ten said “Is this news?”

“Kinda?” Donghyuck started, “He kissed me in the park.”

Ten jolted the breaks, for dramatic effect, turning his head to face Donghyuck. His eyes wide.

“I am not surprised,” Ten deadpanned. He turned his eyes back to the road, completely back to normal. satisfied with Donghyuck surprised reaction.

“Bitch, I’m serious,” Donghyuck whined, “What do I do?”

They started pulling into Donghyuck’s drive.

“I don’t know? Fuck him.”

Donghyuck groaned and slammed the door before opening it back lightly. He took his bag out of the foot of the front seat.

“I appreciated the drive thank you,” Donghyuck said politely. “But you’re a piece of shit,” He stated before slamming the door again.

Ten laughed in the car and waved bye.

 _Everything is okay, Everything is fine. EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY FINE,_ Donghyuck thought.

“Hyuckie, are you okay?” Donghyuck’s mom asked once he got inside. She placed her hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on her face. Donghyuck faked a smile and nodded.

“Yeah,” He said. “It’s just been a long day.” Donghyuck's mother sighed, she pursed her lips and patted the back of his shoulder. Donghyuck made his way upstairs, he stopped at Jeongyeon’s room so that he could rant to her. It was locked. He sulked all the way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The shower made him feel a little better. Keyword; a little. Once Donghyuck made his way to his room, he dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist and put on a pair of loose sweats on.

Donghyuck blasted One Direction songs from his CD player and sat on the floor. He grabbed a huge scrapped canvas that sat at the corner of his room and set it down in front of him. He painted it white. After it dried, he started a painting of Mark, a very shameful painting of Mark. One that would never see the light of day, ever. All while screeching the words of  _Midnight Memories._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	5. Taeyong, the scum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that exact moment, Yuta knew he was whipped.
> 
> \-----------  
> This jus a Yuwin chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're planning on making chapters based on Johnten and Chensung, I hope you look forward to that. We got the fic up on time hooray! There'll be more Markhyuck next chapter and itmightbeangstbutwhoknows. We'll also write Yuta pining and Sicheng flirty if you would life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

[Incoming call: Hotdog] 

Jaehyun yanked his phone out of his blue hoodie and squealed. Yuta peered up to for a second before going back to the book he was reading. 

“Handongie!” Jaehyun said excitedly, his eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed. “I’m good, babe. Just at the library with Yuta. What’s up?” Jaehyun smiled, he held his phone with his right hand and twirled a pencil in the other. “You’re at the boba place?” 

Yuta’s head shot up, a grin plastered on his face. His book closed on his hand. “Boba? _ ”  _ Yuta mouthed, Jaehyun nodded. 

“With who?” Jaehyun asked, he glanced at his watch. “The gays, Taeyong and your brother?” He repeated, eyeing Yuta. “Aw, I miss you too.” 

Yuta groaned, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Jaehyun grinned, he leaned over the table and hit Yuta’s shoulder. 

“Okie Dokie! I’ll be there soon!” Jaehyun told her, “Yuta’s coming too.” 

Yuta packed up, he took out his own phone as he waited for Jaehyun to finish his conversation. Yuta had been helping Jaehyun learn Japanese, they studied every Friday. 

“Alright, baby. See you, I love you,” Jaehyun cooed before hanging up the phone.

“It’s funny how you still blush your ass off every time you talk to her,” Yuta pointed out. “‘Alright baby, I love you. You suck my dick on the regular but I still get flustered when I pass you in the halls’,” He mocked, dropping his voice a few octaves lower. Jaehyun brought his palm to his cheek and felt the heat. 

“Shut the fuck up, bitch. At least I have a girlfriend,” Jaehyun shot back. He shoved his laptop and notebooks into his shoulder bag. Yuta laughed and poked Jaehyun in the ribs when they stood up. The boys gave the librarian a little bow before exiting. They pushed through the huge doors, a wave of heat hit them like a truck after being in the ice cold library. 

“It’s so hot, dude,” Yuta whined as they walked across the street, he pulled at the neck of his low cut black tank. Yuta took a hair tie that hung on his wrist and scrunched the back of shirt into a knot, making it in a crop top. 

“Like me.” 

“Jaehyun, I swear I’m going to push you in front of a moving car.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” 

Their banter continued for another few minutes until they reached the bubble tea place. The door opened with a little ding. Handong shot her head up and beamed when she saw the two boys walk in. She ran up and pulled Jaehyun down into a hug. They acted as if they hadn’t seen each other in two years. 

Yuta sat down on the floor next to Ten and Johnny. Across the low table, Taeyong and an unfamiliar boy sat. 

“Sicheng, Yuta. Yuta, Sicheng” Taeyong introduced, his arm slung around the boy’s shoulders. “Sicheng is Handong’s younger brother!” Sicheng flashed a smile and waved.  

At that exact moment, Yuta knew he was whipped. 

The boy was simply stunning. Sicheng had light pink hair, he wore a turquoise sweatshirt paired with a set of dangly earrings. Yuta examined his face; his ears stuck out cutely, his cheekbones were unreasonable high and lips- 

“Yuta. You’re fucking staring,” Ten said through gritted teeth. Yuta shook the thoughts out of his head and quickly bowed. 

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Sicheng chuckled. Yuta was pretty fucking sure he had started blushing, he ducked his head down and rubbed his neck. He looked over to Ten and Johnny, widening his eyes. Sicheng gave him one more glance before going back to a conversation with Taeyong. Handong and Jaehyun slipped in, they had the audacity to be holding hands. 

“When was the last time they saw each other?” Yuta whispered. 

“Uh, like two hours ago,” Taeyong told him. 

“Yeah, they were making out in my basement,” Sicheng said. Yuta could feel his heart stop.  _ Why was his voice so deep?  _ Yuta thought,  _ why was he so hot? _

“It was disgusting,” Ten added in, Johnny agreed. 

“Shut up, Ten. You’re the one who always has your tongue down Johnny’s throat,” Taeyong snickered.

“Guys, it wasn’t that gross,” Jaehyun said. “You should be used to it by now.” 

“Yeah, I’m always surrounded by horny gays,” Handong joked. 

“We get it, you’re a het,” Ten laughed, he flicked his black hair out of his eyes. 

“Anyway, I’ll go order,” Johnny said as he got up. “Text me what you want.” 

“Thank you, you’re the best,” Ten said, he looked up at Johnny. Johnny leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I’ll be back with your drinks soon.” 

Johnny came back a little later, holding a tray with seven drinks on it and a plate of fries. 

“Sicheng, what did you get?” Yuta asked, his voice timid. Ten’s eyes shot open and he looked at Johnny then at Taeyong, they started snickering under their breaths. 

“I got a lychee boba,” Sicheng told him, he took a sip out of his drink. “What about you?” 

“Oh, I got a Banana one. Haha,” Yuta answered, quickly batting his head down to avoid any more eye contact. Ten physically cringed at the awkwardness between the two. 

“That’s a pretty ap-peeling flavour,” Johnny added in trying to break the tension. He flashed finger guns at them and wiggled his eyebrows. “Pun intended.” 

“John’s banana?” Ten said under his breath, causing Jaehyun to choke. 

While the group talked, Yuta took a napkin and used his knee as a flat surface, writing down his number. He placed the napkin face down on the table and slid it closer to Sicheng. Right after, Jaehyun took that said napkin to, _ oh so sweetly _ , wipe a little something away off Handong’s face. That said napkin was also the one to be used when Ten, of course, spilt some of his chocolate boba on the table. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Yuta murmured to himself, whacking his forehead. Politely excusing himself to the bathroom, Yuta went in and, politely, screamed his lungs out. Before he, politely, walked out. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Johnny asked, leaning in and making straight eye contact with Yuta. 

“I saw a spider,” Yuta deadpanned, he adjusted the bottom of his shirt before sitting back down. “So... Uh, Sicheng. What school do you go to?” Yuta asked Sicheng, trying to start more small talk. He looked up above his eyelashes while taking a sip of his milk tea.

“We go to the same school,” Sicheng giggled as he thumbed his earring.

“Yuta, dude. I’mma be real with you, chief. You’re a dumbass,” Jaehyun said, as Handong brushed a stray hair out of his face. She rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Shut the fuck off,” Yuta slurred, messing up his words. Jaehyun sighed at Yuta’s head-assary. “Anyway, Sicheng. What grade are you in?” 

“I’m a sophomore,” Sicheng told him, getting a hum from the other boy. That explains why Yuta has never seen that god-like boy before. 

“Would you look at the time?” Ten started, peering at his wrist with the non-existent watch. “It’s almost five.” 

“True, I can’t take more of this,” Johnny added. 

“Yeah, Daddy. Let’s leave,” Ten said. Johnny choked on one of his tapioca pearls. 

“Now I feel like puking,” Taeyong said, hoping for the life of him that he would never have to hear Ten call Johnny “daddy” again. Ten had already grabbed his stuff and had gotten up. 

“Ten, for the love of my ears, please don’t ever call Johnny ‘daddy’ in my presence,” Yuta gagged. 

“But I don’t love you, or your nasty ass ears,” Ten glared at Yuta from across the table. 

“We should probably get going, too,” Jaehyun said, mainly talking to Handong. She smirked and her eyebrows wiggled. 

“Yeah. Jae, I’ll come over to yours,” Handong told him, flashing a wink. Jaehyun blushed and poked her cheek, shushing her.  

“Oh, getting spicy,” Ten stated. Jaehyun’s eyes widened, and he quickly got up and rubbed off his pants. Handong laughed, shooting Ten a thumbs up before joining Jaehyun. 

“We’ll walk with you,” Johnny said, he grabbed his phone from the table and shoved it in his pocket. He let his hand out for Ten to take before the four left. 

“Well, it’s just us,” Taeyong said trying to break the growing tension. 

“Oh, yeah. Fuckin’ turn up,” Yuta said in a monotone, Sicheng laughed. 

“Yeah. Honestly, three is a party,” Sicheng joked.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Yuta asked them, nudging Taeyong for not introducing the two earlier.

“Uhm, a little over a year now,” Sicheng told him.

“He auditioned for our team last year,” Taeyong added on. “He was so good, Ten didn’t even hesitate to cast him.” 

“Damn, with how stingy Ten is,” Yuta’s eye’s widened, he clapped, impressed. “You must be really good.” 

“I’m not the best,” Sicheng humbly said, “Ten always lectures me.” 

“Well, that’s what Ten does best,” Yuta shrugged. “I would love to see you dance one day.” 

“Our show’s coming up. You should come,” Taeyong told him, smiling.  

Yuta hummed, “I’ll be there!” 

The boys talked for a bit longer before deciding to head home themselves. Taeyong offered to give Sicheng a ride back home. Yuta and Ten’s apartment building was about a ten-minute walk from the bubble tea place.

Immediately after they said their goodbyes, Yuta realised he had forgotten to get Sicheng’s number. Ultimately hitting himself hard on the forehead. He quickly took his phone out and texted Ten for it. 

“Sicheng, What’s your street name?” Taeyong asked once they were in his car. He opened Google Maps on his phone. 

“Winwin,” Sicheng said without hesitation. 

“You live on a street name Winwin?” Taeyong squinted, looking at Sicheng with confusion.

“Oh! You mean like my address,” Sicheng realised, “I live on 17th Street North in Westover.” 

Taeyong eyed him then laughed, “Okay, let’s go to Westover.” 

Taeyong and Sicheng talked about middle school and how Taeyong went to school in Westover. Sicheng told him that he went to a Chinese school for middle school before moving closer to their high school now. 

“Wait.. Who even calls you Winwin?” Taeyong asked, thinking back to their previous conversation. 

“My Chinese school friends nicknamed me that,” Sicheng explained. “I don’t exactly remember why.” 

Taeyong laughed, “It be like that sometimes.” 

“Oh! Talking about that; three of my friends should be moving near us soon. I miss those bitches.” 

“Ooh! I’m excited to meet him!” Taeyong said. 

* * *

“HE’S SO PERFECT!” Yuta screamed, barging into Ten and Mark’s apartment. Mark laid on his couch comfortably, clearly not expecting company. He wore pajamas that fell right below his hipbone and his hand rested on his stomach. Tearing his eyes off his phone, Mark glanced up and saw Yuta fling his shoes off.

“Hi, Yuta,” Mark waved, his eyes stuck on his phone, completely unphased. 

“Hi, Markus,” Yuta sat himself down on the counter stools, he took off his shirt and placed it next to him. “I met this boy.” 

“Sicheng?” 

“How do you know?” 

“Ten told me before he left with Johnny.” 

“Ah, I see,” Yuta answered as he got up and grabbed a box of Cap’n Crunch. He made himself a huge bowl of cereal and sat down on the love seat near the couch. “Where’s your boyf? Don’t you always hang out on Fridays?”

“My boy- Oh, Donghyuck. Uh, I don’t know, we’re not really talking,” Mark said, pursing his lips; He scratched the back of his ear nervously. 

“Oh? Tea? Spill?” 

“Nah.” 

Yuta didn’t pester on once he saw the look on Mark’s face drain. He sprawled himself out, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

“Let’s watch some porn,” Yuta said.

Mark physically cringed, his nose scrunched up, his chin went into his sweatshirt. “Why don’t we watch some Steven Universe, instead.”  

“That’s a better option,” Yuta laughed. 

* * *

“Yuta! There’s a handsome boy at the door waiting for you!” Yuta’s mom knocked on his bedroom door.

“Handsome boy?” Yuta screamed back, pressing his face against the pillow in exhaustion. 

Yuta had left Mark and Ten’s apartment at five am last night. He was part tipsy and part high and wasn’t sure what exactly had gone down. The only thing he remembers is, Mark dragging him by the pants back to his apartment. 

His mom walked into the room. “Yes, with the nice clothes.”

“Nice clothes?” Yuta thought of his friends, drawing a blank. He had a pounding headache, and his eyes barely opened. His mom yelled at him to get up quickly, opening all his blinds before exiting.

Yuta groaned, it was 10 AM.  _ Who the fuck would be in his house this early?   _ He thought as he  reluctantly put on some clothes and brushed his teeth. Surprised, that he didn’t reek of drugs, he shoved an Ibuprofen down his throat before walking out of the room.  He was met with a put together boy sitting at his dining table drinking some tea with his mother. 

“Oh, Taeyong. Hello, I guess,” Yuta said, his expression turning blank. Taeyong wore a black button up tucked into black skinny jeans, a chain hanging off his left thigh. His shirt was done up to the top button. 

“Hi!” 

“Why can’t you be like this nice young gentleman,” Yuta’s mom complained. She pushed her rectangle glasses up and pointed to Taeyong. “Such a good boy with such good manners.” 

Taeyong smiled politely, “Thank you, Ms.Nakamoto.” Yuta rolled his eyes and leaned on his hip. “The tea was very splendid, Ms. I would love to stay longer but I must take your son. We have some errands to run” Taeyong flashed a breathtaking smile.  

“Ah yes. Take him out of here,” His mom said, shoving Yuta’s butt. “Teach him how to act like you!” 

“Ma!” Yuta yelped, stomping his foot lightly. She shook her head, tapping the back of Yuta’s head. “He’s evil,” Yuta insisted. 

“Please do come again.” She chose to ignore Yuta and took Taeyong’s hand in hers, bowing. “You are always welcome here.” 

“Thank you very much.” 

Once they had stepped foot out the apartment, Taeyong grabbed Yuta by the shoulders. “Now, listen here, dumb fuck,” Taeyong said, completely changing his voice from when they were talking to Yuta’s mother. “You are getting Sicheng’s dick.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You are getting into his pants, Yuta,” Taeyong accentuated while aggressively undoing several buttons of his shirt. “That better! It was cutting off half my circulation.” 

“I am?” Yuta raised an eyebrow. “I mean I’m completely down, but how?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Sus.” 

“You’ll thank me,” Taeyong said as he got into his car, Yuta following. 

“I sure hope so, TaeTae.” 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Taeyong clapped, starting up the car. 

He pulled up at an old looking diner. They got out and sat at a table pressed against the windows. Taeyong pulled his wrist up to his eye, checking his watch. 

“They should be here in approximately 4.35 minutes,” Taeyong told Yuta. Yuta rubbed his forehead, placing his cheek on the table. 

The door to the diner waved open, a group of three boys entered. Taeyong sat up and waved at them. 

“Hi!” Sicheng waved when he made his way to the table with Taeyong and Yuta. The boy smiled big, his eyes turned into crescents. Yuta curled his toes in, fiddling with his sock. He felt his heart fall into his stomach. 

Yuta remembered he looked like trash, his hair poked up at different ends. He groaned at himself for not making more of an effort. Sicheng, on the other hand, looked stunning. His hair was parted the same it was when Yuta met him first. This time, he wore thin framed circle glasses. 

“Taeyong, why do you always choose this place?,” Ten asked, arching his eyebrows up. He slid into Yuta’s side of the cubicle after Johnny. “This place is more expensive than my rip off Gucci slides,” using his hands to express his very strong opinions. He poked his foot above the table and wiggled his toes. 

“I just wanted to have a nice brunch with my friends,” Taeyong said, he wiped a fake tear. “This is what I get in return. Nothing other than disrespect.” 

“Shut up, Taeyong. I just came here to eat some good ass french toast,” Johnny told them. “The exact french toast that put this place on TV,” He pointed at a big picture of Guy Fieri outside the diner. 

“You’ve been ordering the same thing for years. Haven’t you gotten tired of it yet?” Taeyong questioned, as he rested his chin in his palm. Averting his gaze from Johnny to Ten.  

“Nope. I have great tastes,” Johnny shot back. 

“He sure does,” Ten added in without missing a beat. 

While other boys talked more, Yuta thought about Sicheng. Sicheng’s pretty eyes, pretty hair and pretty laugh. Yuta phased into his own imagination.  _ Sicheng sat in a field full of flowers _ ,  _ his hair blew in the wind, pushing it off his face. He laughed and waved to all the little critters that surrounded him. A bluebird came and perched himself on Sicheng’s finger. Sicheng smiled and batted his eyelashes. _

What Yuta didn’t realise while he was in his fantasies was that a waiter had come up to their table. 

“I’ll get chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and bacon, please,” Sicheng told the waiter, pointing to the menu. The boy looked up from the menu and looked at Yuta, who was staring at him with a dazed expression. “What about you, Yuta?” 

Yuta didn’t answer, still lost in his own mind, his hands connected; his cheek pressing against them. Johnny rolled his eyes and nudged Yuta with his shoulder. 

“Pst, Earth to Yuta,” Johnny waved his hand in front of his face. “Order your fucking meal.” 

Yuta jumped with a loud  _ “Huh?” _ He looked around as saw all his friends staring at him and a waiter patiently standing at the end of their table. 

“Oh, um- cornflakes?” Yuta blurted out, raising the pitch of his voice to form a question. He looked down onto the table and fiddled with his wrists. 

“Cornflakes?” Taeyong repeated, kicking his leg under the table. He glared at him, making Yuta widen his eyes.  

“Waffles,” Yuta quickly corrected, “Belgium waffles.” 

Yuta handed the waiter his menu before apologizing. Heat rising to his face in embarrassment. He heard Sicheng giggle, making him blush more.  

“What the fuck is up with you,” Johnny whispered, leaning into Yuta’s ear. 

“I had a rough night,” Yuta told him, whispering back. 

“Yuta, Yuta, Yuta. Can you be more of a headass?,” Ten chuckled, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.  

“I’m drinking my water in Japanese and judging you in Korean,” Yuta glared, “Don’t test me.” 

“Sound fake, but okay,” Ten said back, raising his eyebrows. 

“Alright, folks. Here’s your food,” the lanky waiter came back to their table. He was juggling five dishes on one of his long arms and two coffees on the other. “Enjoy,” he placed them down at their respective spots, before bowing and walking away.  

“Mm, scrumptious,” Taeyong said before diving into his food. 

“Did you just-” Johnny started. 

“He did,” Sicheng finished as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

They ate their food mainly in silence, too busy stuffing their faces with overpriced breakfast food. Johnny was the first one to be finished. He slammed his fork against the plate, making a loud rattling sound. Before he stood up, he took a sip of his coffee. 

“That was good as fuck,” the tall boy stated, making everyone look up. “I must go to the bathroom.” 

“Yeah. Mhm. It was Delicious,” Ten said with a devilish grin. “I suddenly have to go to the bathroom too.” His plate was wiped clean, there wasn’t a single crumb. 

“Why are they like this?” Sicheng said, giggling. The younger’s voice made Yuta smile, he looked at Sicheng under his eyelashes. 

“Is Ten like this during practice?” 

“Ten never really gets the chance,” Taeyong answered. “Johnny’s normally at soccer when we practice- Oh shit!” He suddenly gasped. Yuta and Sicheng looked at him with concerned looks. 

“Jaemin and his friends want me to take them somewhere.” Yuta raised his eyebrows, Taeyong winked at him. “I’ll pay for the food, here’s a 50$.” Taeyong put a dollar bill on the table.  Before leaving, he flashed a thumbs up to Yuta excitedly, he exhaled.  _ Fuck you, Taeyong,  _ Yuta thought. 

“So… It’s just us now,” Yuta said, cursing at himself internally for making it so awkward. 

“Yeah,” Sicheng added, taking the last bite of his waffles.  

Sicheng hummed, nodding. “Yeah, Ten is too busy micromanaging us.” Yuta laughed at the way Sicheng’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re pretty,” Yuta blurted, his eyes widening. “I mean you’re a pretty cool g-” 

“Thank you,” Sicheng grinned, he took a sip of his milkshake. 

“Oh.. Uh. No problem?” His accent started to thicken as he got more flustered. Sicheng looked perfectly calm,  _ too calm _ . 

“You look nice too,” Sicheng said, his voice soft. 

“I-I don’t look my best today,” Was what Yuta managed to squeak out. 

“Oh well, if you look like that on your bad days, I wonder how hot you look on your good days,” Sicheng said, keeping his eyes locked on Yuta. _Hot. That wasn’t a bro word. Hot was a gay word. Was Sicheng? No. He couldn’t be_. Yuta was going 169% panic mode. His palms got sweaty and his blush crept up his face. 

Before Yuta could answer him, though, the couple had come back from the bathroom. Yuta glanced over at Sicheng, he almost looked  _ disappointed?  _

“Hey, guys. Where did Yongie go?” Ten asked, his voice was a bit rough, he cleared his throat. Sicheng filled that boys in while Yuta peered at them, squinting his eyes. Ten looked like a mess, his hair was messy and his cheeks were puffy. The little makeup he was wearing had smudged and disappeared. While Johnny was fine, thriving almost. 

“You guys were in there for too long,” Yuta muttered, regretting not talking to Sicheng more when he had the chance to. 

“Not long enough,” Sicheng mumbled under his breath, he received a scoff from Ten. Ten crossed his legs and pointed at Sicheng. 

“I’ve trained you and I’ve practised with you for hours,” Ten said, offended. He put his hand on his chest and stretched his neck forward. “But you still treat me like this?” 

Sicheng nodded before he looked down at his phone, “Sadly, I do have to go now, guys.” He pursed his lips. “My dance class starts soon,” Sicheng told the boys, grabbing his bag from under the table and placing it on his laps. Sicheng got out of the cubicle and bowed at the boys. “Tell Tae I said thanks for the meal.” 

“Wait! Wait,” Yuta stopped him, shooting up from his seat. “I can walk you.” 

Sicheng looked pleasantly surprised, he agreed, smiling as Yuta walked next to him. 

“Hah. Gay,” Johnny whispered into Ten’s ear. Ten smirked and nodded, giving Johnny a high five. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	6. Sippin' on straight chlorine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a surprise. 
> 
> spoiler: Jaemin's always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, this update is out earlier than planned bc we were dying to post it. I really hope you like it! There's going to be a lot of emotions ahead of you, be prepared.

“Have you ever wondered how many people have jacked off to you?” Donghyuck thought out loud as he doodled in his sketchbook. Jaemin lay his head on one of Donghyuck’s laps, his knees resting on top of the couch armrest. Jaemin’s basement was blooming hot and the two boys were sweaty, but Jaemin clearly didn’t give a single fuck.

“Mark has definitely beat his meat to you,” Jaemin replied nonchalantly. Donghyuck’s eyes left his sketchbook and met Jaemin’s, he glared. Donghyuck had been stressing over the kiss he had with Mark in the park. He’s been going over to Jaemin’s basically every day after to school to avoid Mark at all costs.

“He’s straight,” Donghyuck deadpanned, squinting. Jaemin choked on his spit, he burst into a fit of laughter, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor. He wheezed and hit his knees, clutching onto his stomach when it started aching.

“Straight?” He got out in the middle of his laughter, wiping the tear he shed from laughing so hard. “He is not straight. Bisexual at the least.”

“Maybe. He never talks about his preferences,” the other boy huffed. “Even if, he doesn’t like me in that way, in any case.” Donghyuck blew through his nose roughly, frowning down at his sketchbook.

“Honey baby, he looks at you like you’re the literal sun.”

“The sun burns your eyes.”

“Okay. Better, he looks at you like you’re the only person alive.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does.”

“Prove it.”

“I’m going to take you to him.”

“What?”

“Get up.”

Jaemin got onto his feet and placed his hand around the back collar of Donghyuck’s t-shirt, harshly yanking him up. Donghyuck winced in pain, hitting Jaemin’s shoulder.

“I am fragile, Jaem!” Donghyuck yelped as he rubbed his neck.

Jaemin apologized quickly and pulled Donghyuck’s wrist, taking him upstairs and into the garage.

“Mum, we’re going to see Mark swim! Chao!” Jaemin yelled before closing the garage door. Jaemin grabbed his bike and nudged his head towards Donghyuck’s yellow bike.

Donghyuck stood with his arms crossed, he watched Jaemin, eyebrows raised. “You’re funny if you think I’m going anywhere.”

“Donkey, come on. He’s your best friend,” Jaemin started, his tone had become more serious than it had been previously. He sighed and gripped onto his bike handles.

“Yeah, a best friend who I’ve had a crush on for five years.”

“But a best friend nonetheless.”

Donghyuck exhaled, he shook his head. “Why me? Out of all people, why am I whipped for Mark Lee?”

“I don’t know, dude. He’s kinda ugly and dumb.”

“Jaem.”

“What?”

“You’re pushing it.”

“Sorry.”

Donghyuck laughed, Jaemin grinned. Jaemin nodded in the direction of the street, taking the yellow bike and pushing it towards the other. Donghyuck groaned but gave a little “Fine.” He grabbed his bike and hopped on.

The bike ride to their high school took three minutes, much less time than Donghyuck wanted. He was still an emotional wreck, he hadn’t spoken to Mark since the kiss, a week and a half ago. In class, he would pretend to sleep and in the hallways, he would purposely walk in the other direction if he saw him, let alone answer Mark’s texts. Donghyuck did miss him, though, his heart hurt every time he thought of him.

They walked into the close to the empty school. Donghyuck wanted to leave the moment he walked into their sports hallway. The gym had been taken up by practisting cheerleaders, who were chanting rather loudly. On the other side of the gym was the pool. The pool where Mark practised every Saturday.

That whole hallway always smelt like chlorine, Mark always smelt chlorine. The smell normally soothed to Donghyuck, this time it was unsettling. He cringed at himself when he saw Mark through the huge glass windows surrounding the pool. Jaemin barged into the indoor pool, grabbing Donghyuck as he did so.

“Markus!” Jaemin screamed. He wanted Mark to hear him from under the water. Mark finished his lap and looked over and waved at the two boys. His eyes widened and a smile drew on his face when he saw Donghyuck.

“Min, that’s not even my full name,” Mark said. He swam over to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on the concrete. Mark panted and his blue swim cap looked like it was too tight on his head. “What's good? Why are y’all paying me a visit?”

“Just ‘cause,” Jaemin nudged Donghyuck closer to the pool.

Donghyuck tripped over his own feet, “Yeah-”

“I’ll be back, guys! I’m hungry,” Jaemin rushed as if racking his brain to find what to say. Mark looked at them in confusion, pulling his eyebrows up and scrunching them. Donghyuck’s eye’s followed Jaemin as he ran into the cafeteria, cursing to himself.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck whispered to himself. He walked over to the pool, taking off his shoes off. He habitually placed his legs in the water, as he always does when he met Mark during his swim practise. “Uh, hey.”

“Hi, Donkey,” Mark smiled, he analyzed Donghyuck’s expression. It was tense, there was something Donghyuck was holding back and Mark knew exactly what it was.

“How you been?” Donghyuck said, he splashed Mark with his feet. Mark laughed and splashed him back. Donghyuck’s shoulders relaxed, he pursed his lips, getting used to Mark’s presence again.

“Alright,” Mark looked forward then back at Donghyuck. “Kinda shit without you.”

Before Donghyuck could answer, Mark placed his hands on either side of Donghyuck. He lifted himself up and kissed Donghyuck’s cheek.

Donghyuck grunted, “You’re a dick.”

Mark frowned, his face suddenly became serious.  “Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck looked at him and sighed, giving him a sad smile. Mark stared at him and push himself pushed off the side, floating in the water.

“I’ll be out in fifteen,” Mark told him, sternly. “Go join Jaemin, I’ll be there.”

“But Mark, I-”

“See you later.”

Donghyuck took his legs out the water, picking up his shoes before leaving the pool without giving Mark a second glance. He slipped his shoes on and walked out. Once he was in the hallway, he looked back to see Mark merge himself into the water again. Donghyuck made his way into the school’s large cafeteria and saw Jaemin sitting cross-legged on one of the circular tables. The boy held a chocolate milk box, pulling the straw up to his mouth, and scrolling through his Instagram.

“Jaem,” Donghyuck whined, he plopped himself down in front of Jaemin.

“Oh no,” Jaemin put his box down. “What happened?”

“He kissed me.”

“HE KIS-”

“No, just on the cheek.”

“Oh…. you guys do that all the time, though.”

“This time it was different,” Donghyuck said, he put his forehead on the table. Jaemin rubbed circles on Donghyuck’s back in sympathy. Donghyuck sighed again, he trailed in hands to the back of his neck and tapped it a few times. “I’m going to die.”

“Honey, it’ll be okay. Don’t worry, it’s Mark,” said Jaemin. “Look, Mark knows how to fix things. I have a good feeling about today.”

Donghyuck breathed a laugh, thanking Jaemin for his encouragement.

Ten minutes later, the pair heard the cafeteria doors open with a small creak. They cut their conversation and turned their heads to see Mark. The boy walked in without a damned shirt on, wearing shorts and flip-flops, his pool bag slung over his shoulder. His hair wet from the showers and his face looked refreshed. Mark made eye contact with Donghyuck before switching to Jaemin immediately after.

“Should I leave you guys?” Jaemin whispered.

“No,” Donghyuck said. Jaemin smiled and pat Donghyuck’s back as he got up.

“Renjun wants to whine to me about his Mina problems,” Jaemin told Mark, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. Mark oh’ed, giving Jaemin a fist bump before Jaemin, very subtly, ran out of the school. Once Mark sat down and they were alone, silence drew upon the two. It was strange to Donghyuck, not knowing what to say around Mark. Donghyuck looked at Mark’s face but got nervous. He glanced down at Mark’s chest, getting even more flustered, he shot his eyes away completely, looking out of the windows. He heard his heartbeat in his ears and felt butterflies form.

“Hyuck, it’s just me.” Mark touched Donghyuck’s shoulder, squeezing it. Donghyuck jumped, making Mark softly chuckle. “Stop being so nervous, it’s weird.”

Donghyuck stayed quiet for a moment, he gulped, tears already starting to form. “Mark.”

Mark hummed, he kept his eyes locked on Donghyuck’s.

“I-I… I have the biggest fucking crush on you,” Donghyuck confessed out the blue, blurting out more than he planned in his head. “I’ve had one for four stupid years.”

Mark froze, his hand dropped down to lay on his lap. Donghyuck’s tears started falling, he was probably one of the ugliest criers. Mark reached out to wipe his tears with hand, bringing his arm to hug the back of Donghyuck’s waist. Mark looked at Donghyuck as he cried his eyes out and hiccuped through his sentences, but somehow Mark still found him cute.

“Even when you had a girlfriend in eighth grade and when I liked that one dude for five months, you were still the only one.” Donghyuck felt like he was making a complete ass of himself, but once he started he couldn’t shut up. He blushed and his ears became hot, the tears that rolled down his cheek felt like fire. 

“I like the way you clap when you laugh and how you breathe and exsis-”

“Slow down,” Mark whispered. Donghyuck stopped rambling, waiting for Mark to continue. “You know, you had a chance a week ago to say this,” Mark giggled, his voice low. He clung to Donghyuck’s waist, moving his body to put his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck looked at him, his eyes puffy and his nose runny. “Shut up.”

Mark took his head off and smiled at him. Hesitantly, Mark took Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands. He kissed his forehead, wiping his ever-flowing tears. “You have a thick fucking skull.”

“Dude, are you seeing this?” Jaemin said, he peered from behind the bushes outside. Renjun and he peeked their heads out, looking into the cafeteria from the huge windows surrounding it.

“Yeah, dude,” Renjun giggled excitedly. Jaemin held onto his hand and waved it.

“What do you think they're saying?”

“I don’t know, but it seems to be going well,” Renjun added in. “If they start kissing I’ll have to wash my eyes. One time seeing that and you’re scarred for life.”

“No, don’t be mean. It’ll be cute,” Jaemin argued, slapping Renjun’s shoulder.

“You like me? Like, like like me?” Donghyuck said, confused. He looked down at their laps, their knees touched and one of Mark’s feet fiddled with Donghyuck’s ankle. Mark laughed, he simply just looked into Donghyuck’s eyes without saying anything. “I thought you were just kissing me for the fuck of it.”

Mark rolled his eyes and took both of Donghyuck’s hands in his own. “Would I do that?”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck mumbled, his tears began to slow down. Mark shook his head, almost amused.

“You are very oblivious, baby.”

“No, you’re just not obvious enough,” Donghyuck pouted, he felt his face heat up more.  

“I’ll try harder, then,” Mark chuckled. He took Donghyuck’s face in his hands, again, rubbing the tears that were left in his eyes with his thumb. Mark’s eyes wandered around Donghyuck’s face, he glanced at Donghyuck’s lips before locking their eyes. His hands dropped and wrapped around his waist. Their faces were inches away, Mark pressed his nose against Donghyuck’s. He wiggled his nose and Donghyuck giggled, his eyes squinting. Mark kept his eyes locked on the boy and he raised his eyebrows. Smirking before slowly connecting their lips.

“Gross,” Renjun gagged.

“Shut up, this is the best part!” Jaemin squealed.   

Donghyuck held onto Mark’s thighs. Mark tilted his head to deepen the kiss more while pulling Donghyuck closer to him. Mark’s hands wandered his back, putting one of his warm hands underneath the boy’s shirt. If Donghyuck’s hands weren’t on Mark’s legs, he would be sitting on top of Mark. The kiss was different from the one in the park, it was thoughtful, less rushed. Donghyuck almost melted into Mark’s warmth.

“Yes, Donghyuck. I do like like you,” Mark said, detaching their lips. He leaned his forehead against Donghyuck’s. “And I promise that wasn't for shits and giggles.”

Donghyuck hummed, “You’d be dead if it was.”

“Try me,” Mark teased, pulling his head away and biting his own lip.

“The audacity,” Donghyuck groaned, pushing Mark’s forehead back with his palm. Mark laughed, he took the hand and kissed it. Donghyuck snatched his hand away and whacked him with it. Mark laughed and poked Donghyuck in the sides.

“You know Jaemin and Renjun are watching us, right,” Mark said, laughing. 

Donghyuck glanced over at the windows to see two heads of hair flop down. “Yeah, I knew it from the minute he left.”

Mark stood up while holding Donghyuck’s hand, making him get up as well.

“Oh, dear lord,” Donghyuck whined, covering his eyes. “Please put on a shirt.”

Mark chucked and pulled Donghyuck into a hug. “You know I’m hot.”

“You wish.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, snuggling his nose into his hair. It was Donghyuck’s turn to explore Mark’s back with his fingers. He went over Mark’s protruding shoulder blades before wrapping them around Mark’s hips. Mark played with the bottom of Donghyuck’s hair, knowing how much Donghyuck loved with Mark did that. Donghyuck relaxed, and close his eyes on Mark’s chest, letting out a long breathe.

Mark still smelt like chlorine. It felt like home. Being with Mark felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. Yay! We love Markhyuck here, don't we? Thank you for reading this mess, I hope we made you laugh at least a little bit. Come back soon! I love you all!
> 
> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	7. Red hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck rolled their eyes, making disgusted faces at each other. Mark sat back down on the stools where he was previously, Donghyuck jumping on the counter. Donghyuck’s hair was red, like, bright red. Mark pondered why he changed it and when.
> 
> “‘Cause I felt like it,” Donghyuck said, almost as if he was reading Mark’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice relaxing Markhyuck and Johnten chapter. Next chap will be full on crack again, we just needed some pure fluff to calm our nerves. I edited but didn't read it over so if there are any stupid mistakes I will fix them when I'm reading the fic over haha. There are some real kissing scenes, it was lacking but there's probably gonna be tones of future chapters. I hope you enjoy!

There was a knock on the door. That was odd, no one ever knocked on Mark and Ten’s door. They normally just barged in. Mark looked up from the tweet he was reading and glanced at his door. His brother and his brother’s boyfriend sat on the couch behind him, Mark turned on the counter stool and looked at them with confusion.

“Expecting someone?” Ten asked. He sat with his legs over Johnny’s thigh while Johnny watched some tv show. Mark shook his head slowly, putting his ramen bowl down on the counter, his chopsticks next to it.

“Oh! Did you guys order food?” Johnny asked.

“Bitch, do you think we got money?” Ten grimaced.  

“Valid,” Johnny shrugged.

There was another knock, this time it had a little pattern. Knock, _Knockity, Knocknock._

 _Donghyuck,_ Mark realised, knowing the exact way his best friend knocks. Butterflies began to form in his stomach. He checked himself in his phone camera, ruffling his hair, removing an crust in his eye before sprinting up to the door. When he opened it, though, he was met with a surprise. It was his best friend, except with red hair? Mark’s face lit up and pulled him into a hug.

“Donkey,” Mark sighed into his neck before letting go, a smile on his face.

“Don’t act so surprised to see me,” Donghyuck laughed, tapping Mark’s cheek.

Mark played with Donghyuck’s bangs, “This new?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiled, Mark returned the smile. They looked at each other in silence for a bit before the older boy decided to clear his throat.

“Also, when do you ever knock, ew,” Mark scolded, hitting the back of Donghyuck’s head.

“It was locked,” Donghyuck shrugged, Mark gave him a puzzled look.

“Yeah, we locked it last night,” Johnny told them, butting into their conversation.

“Why?” Mark and Donghyuck asked in unison.

“Sicheng texted Yuta first,” Ten explained. “We weren’t in the mood to deal with a panicked gay at three am.” Their mouths feel into an understanding ‘oh’.

“Yeah, we were having a Disney marathon,” Johnny giggled.

“Unfortunately,” Ten added in, pursing his lips, waiting for the other boy’s response. Johnny’s mouth dropped and he scrambled to get on top of his boyfriend, tickling his sides.

“Shut up, Tennie. You loved it,” Johnny grinned when he settled back down.  

“I love you.”

“I know,” Johnny winked.

Mark and Donghyuck rolled their eyes, making disgusted faces at each other. Mark sat back down on the stools where he was previously, Donghyuck jumping on the counter. Donghyuck’s hair was red, like, bright red. Mark pondered why he changed it and when.

“‘Cause I felt like it,” Donghyuck said, almost as if he was reading Mark’s mind.

“Huh?”

“I dyed my hair ‘cause I felt like it.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You were thinking it,” Donghyuck told him casually. Mark squinted, wondering how he knew. “I’ve been your best friend for almost five years. I know you better than you know yourself.”

Mark stood up to throw his ramen bowl away. When he came back around he placed his hands on either side of Donghyuck and went on his tippy toes, giving him a kiss.

“Oh no, they’re becoming us,” Ten whispered to Johnny.

“WHAT?” Johnny yelled and jumped up, running up towards the couple. “Y’ALL STARTED DATING FINALLY?!”

Ten snorted, locking eyes with a very red Donghyuck. “It took you long enough.”

“Shut up, hoe. I thought he was straight,” said Donghyuck.

“You thought he was straight?!” Ten and Johnny said in unison, looking at each other in shock.

“YOU THOUGHT I WAS STRAIGHT?!” Mark yelled, backing away from Donghyuck. Ten and Johnny laughed their guts out.

“Yeah, yeah. That was Jaemin’s reaction too,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands.

“You really do have dumb bitch energy,” Mark said, patting the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s not my fault you always used to be in love with Usagi,” Donghyuck pouted, pushing his hand off with a shove of his shoulder. Donghyuck thought back to all the times during middle school, Mark had sat him down and forced him to watch Sailor Moon. The boy giggled every time that fuckin’ anime character did anything. Meanwhile, Donghyuck would just look at Mark analyzing all his details, his heart skipping a beat whenever Mark would smile or laugh or even look at him.

“She was so hot.”

“She was an anime character!”

“Okay, that’s beside the point. Are you forgetting that I was also hella gay for Bruce Lee.”

“Dude, everyone’s hella gay for Bruce Lee.”

“I guess you got me on that one,” Mark laughed. Before they could finish their conversation, Donghyuck pointed at the couch. Mark sighed, muttering something under his breath. Ten and Johnny had their tongues all up in each others mouth.  Donghyuck hopped off the counter walking to the bedroom, Mark following close by. Once in the dim room, Donghyuck threw himself onto the bed. He made himself comfortable, snuggling into the thick black duvet. The older boy laughed at the familiarity of the situation before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. He grabbed the white laundry basket, and walked towards the couch and cleared his throat, Ten tearing his lips away from Johnny’s. Johnny quickly removed that hand that gripped Ten’s neck and sat up straight.

“Take this to the laundromat.. Take your filthy sins too while you’re at it,” Mark groaned, dumping the basket on Ten’s chest. “Also, here’s the grocery list. I asked mom what we need because I’ve been living off Cap’n Crunch and ramen.” Mark handed Ten a long strip of paper.

“Ugh, I’m not designed to take care of children,” Ten whined, Mark rolled his eyes and started walking over to his room.

“Just go,” Mark commanded before closing the door to his room.

“Come on, babe,” Johnny got up and took the list from Ten. “I’ll do everything while you talk.”

Ten giggled but gave in, getting up from the couch, the laundry basket held close to his stomach. Meanwhile, Mark sat near Donghyuck’s feet, gazing over at him.

Donghyuck looked up from his phone and simply smiled.

“What you want?” Mark asked, tilting his head up and raising his brows.

Donghyuck didn’t answer, he shook his head, scrunched his nose and snuggled up into Mark’s sheets more. It smelt like heavily of Mark, Donghyuck’s favorite smell.

The older smirked, “cute.”

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. He looked back at his phone.

“The hair. It’s cute,” Mark said.

Donghyuck hummed without looking over, “Thanks, I got it done yesterday.”

The room fell silent again, Mark suddenly felt the urge to be Donghyuck’s centre of attention. Desperate for the other boy’s attention, Mark lay down, he nudged his head in between Donghyuck’s arms, covering the boy’s phone with his head. Mark’s nose almost touched Donghyuck, Mark gave him a goofy smile.  

“Hi.”

*

“Okay, you’re going to need a carton of some cow udder juice now,” Johnny said helpfully as he pushed the shopping cart. “Actually no, some squeezed almonds.” He pointed at the dairy section.

Ten went on his tippy toes, trying to grab a carton of almond milk from one of the top shelves. Johnny laughed when he saw Ten struggling and got it without an issue.

“Curse Mark and his stupid lactose intolerant self,” Ten muttered, Johnny took his hand in his own and squeezed it.

“It’s okay, you still have time to grow,” he teased. His boyfriend’s eyes widened and he hit him with a bag of cheese.

*

“Hi, Markie,” Donghyuck smiled, he dropped his phone behind the other boy and weaved his hands into the back of Mark’s head. “You’re that desperate, huh?”

 _Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck_ , Mark thought.

“No.”

Donghyuck laughed, he kissed him, lightly and fast before pulling away. Blush took over his face, making his tan cheeks a shade of red.

“Confident today?” Mark smirked, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Always.”

Mark rolled his eyes and started to move away from Donghyuck just to be pulled back again.

“I stopped looking at Shinee for you,” Donghyuck smirked. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Mark couldn’t help but oblige because honestly, why wouldn’t he? He pulled Donghyuck in closer, settling in between his legs. Mark locked his lips with the younger, moving slowly, testing the boundaries. Donghyuck gradually made his way on top of the Mark, holding himself up by his elbows. He pulled away for a brief moment and looked down at the Mark, playing with his bangs and eyelashes. Mark’s hair was pitch black, much like Donghyuck’s before he dyed it, it was pretty. It glowed under the afternoon sun coming through the blinds on the bedroom windows, Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare longer.

“Yo,” Mark said randomly. Donghyuck cocked his head, getting out of his head. “You’re my boyfriend?”

The question lingered in the air before Donghyuck could actually process what Mark was asking him.

“I would guess so.”

Mark smiled, making Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. Mark pushed Donghyuck’s shoulders, switching their positions, he hovered over Donghyuck, giving him a devilish grin.  

*

“No, Ten,” Johnny pulled his boyfriend's arm away from the bakery section of the grocery store.  

“But, Johnny,” Ten whined, his arms were filled with plastic boxes of brownies, various cookies and some cheap chocolate cake.

“You have a show soon,” Johnny reasoned, taking the boxes out of Ten’s arms and putting them back. “Plus, I’m your midnight snack, you don’t need all those,” he winked.

He pretended to think about it, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “No.”

Johnny sighed and grabbed Ten by the waist, picking him up. Ten let out a high pitched squeal, shaking his legs and arms. Johnny took him to the other end of the store where their cart had been waiting. Once Ten got set down he threw his arms into fists.

“Don’t test me, Jeongyeon taught me a thing or two when we dated,” He warned, air boxing poorly.

Johnny let out a laugh, grabbing his small wrists and ruffling his hair, “Okay, Princess.”

*

“Tomorrow's the last day of school,” Mark said, he pressed his lips into Donghyuck’s chin, jawline then neck. “We’ll have all the time in the world.”

“That’s greasy,” Donghyuck chuckled.

Mark felt the vibrations of his neck when he laughed, feeling the sudden urge to bite it. He looked up at the younger boy before scraping his teeth into his neck. Donghyuck’s breath jolted. Satisfied with the reaction, he licked over where he had just bitten. Licking a trail down to his collarbone, giving him an open mouth kiss and sucking the skin. Donghyuck was, to say the least, a hot mess. Mark came back up to his lips, he weaved his hands into Donghyuck’s hair.

“Why are you like this?” Donghyuck breathed into the kiss. Mark took his bottom lip into his teeth before letting it go, playing with his tongue.

“Stop, I’m going to have hickeys on the last day of school,” He pouted, Mark laughed. Donghyuck’s lips were swollen, so he felt the need to kiss him again.

“You’re living for it,” Mark said when he pulled away for air. Donghyuck grabbed the collar of Mark shirt and pulled him down.

“I sure am, Mark Lee.”

*

Johnny and Ten loaded the trunk of the car with groceries before Johnny started up the car. The car smelt of laundry detergent, hence the neatly folded clothes in the back seat.

Ten sat next to him in distress, his arm over forehead dramatically, leaning against the door.  “That was the hardest thing I’ve never done in my life.”

“You are such a princess,” Johnny mocked.

Ten stopped acting and clung onto Johnny’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything.” Leaning over and pressing a kiss on Johnny’s cheek. “What would I do without my knight in shining armor?”

“Starve.”

“I’m mad that you’re right,” Ten laughed, Johnny pushed Ten back onto his seat lightly. The shorter boy rolled the windows down, summer wind blew in, pushing Ten’s hair out of his face. When they pulled up at a stoplight, Johnny glanced over at his boyfriend, smiling at him fondly. Looking at the way the hue of the slowly setting sun hit Ten’s face perfectly.

“What do you think your brother’s doing right now?”

“I don’t really want to know,” Ten laughed, mentally blocking any image that popped up into his head.

*

“You’re like… really sexy right now,” Donghyuck smirked. He looked at Mark up and down, biting his lip slightly.

“Hyuck-” Mark breathed… “I’m making fucking cereal.”

“Yeah, and?” He raised a brow, causing his boyfriend to chuckle. The cereal clanked against the empty bowl.

Mark walked over and opened the fridge, “Fuck. We have no almond milk.”

As if on cue, Johnny and Ten bursted in with multiple plastic bags in each hand.  

“We got your almond milk, dickhead,” Ten grinned, putting the bags down on the counter and knocking the bowl of cereal onto the floor. Mark shrieked, hustling over and picking up every little piece.

“MY LUCKY CHARMS!” He yelped, Donghyuck sprung up and lay in front of Mark. Crushing the cereal with his body, making Mark scream more.

“I’m your lucky charm.”

Yeah, Donghyuck might’ve gotten a little more than just the bruises from Mark’s teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chap is 'aight honestly. please don't forget to write your opinions in the comments, they're really fun to read honestly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chap.


	8. Cronk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I saw them kiss but I didn’t know they were, like, boyfriends,” Jaemin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this when I was in class hehe. I really have nothing to say, ok bye. Enjoy!

“ _Come outside, fatass_ ,” Mark said into the phone.

 _“What the fuck,”_  Donghyuck uttered. He took the phone off his ear and checked the time, _9:45 PM_ , before padding downstairs, a paintbrush in one hand and his phone in the other.  “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Donghyuck saw his boyfriend sitting in an old rickety car through the dark. A car that he knew all too well. Mouth dropped, he rolled his eyes. He quickly gazed down at clothes, zebra print pink pyjamas and a black t-shirt with paint splotches all over the front. _That’s a look._

“Give me one second,” Donghyuck told Mark before hanging up. He ran to his room and put his paintbrush down and changed into a white tank before running back downstairs. At the door, he turned back and yelled into the house, informing his mom that he was leaving. He quickly slipped into black slides and hopped towards the car.

“Hi,” Donghyuck said once he got into the front seat.

“Hey!” A series of voices echoes in the back. Jeno sat on Jaemin’s lap, Renjun was squeezed between them and the window. Chenle and Jisung were stuck in the trunk.

“Hi, sunshine,” Mark said, leaning over and kissing Donghyuck on the cheek before starting the car up again. “Welcome to the first day of summer.”

“Frosties?” Donghyuck asked. Alas, it was their summer tradition.

“Of course!” Jeno told him, excitedly jumping on Jaemin’s laps.

“Jisung, how did you get here before me?” Donghyuck asked Jisung, craning his neck to see him in the back of the small car.

“I was at Lele’s house and then Jaemin texted me,” Jisung explained happily.

“He texted you first?” Donghyuck sounded offended.

“I like him more,” Jaemin coughed.

“Well, fuck you, Jaem,” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. “At least, I have Mark.”

“We in this bitch,” Mark said. “Finna get cronk.”

“It’s krunk-” Renjun began.

“Suck my cronk, daddy,” Donghyuck continued the joke, he winked, Mark gagged.

“Shut the cronk up,” Mark shot back.

The boys the back groaned while Chenle let out his high pitched laugh, making Jisung laugh as well. A chain of laughter echoed through the car walls, intertwining with the shitty hip-hop music that played. They pulled up at the drive-through.

“Can I get three vanilla Frosties and four chocolate ones, please,” Mark ordered politely, knowing his friend’s orders by heart.

 _“That’ll be $7.30,”_ The voice said back. Mark opened his palm and five bills and tons of coins were slapped into it, by the boys in the backseat. Chenle and Jisung almost fell forward into Renjun trying to reach Mark’s hand.

“I don’t have any money,” Donghyuck said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mark grinned. “That’s fine, I got you.”

Donghyuck squinted at him, “What do you want out of it?”

“You know,” He told him suggestively, his eyebrows raising, his eyes looking him up and down. The boys in the back groaned in disgust.

“Mark, I am not cleaning your room again,” Donghyuck groaned.

“That’s the price you have to pay for a Frostie,” Mark answered, shrugging. The other boys’ faces turned into confusion.

“I thought he was talking about a blow job, but go off,” Renjun added in, he kept his eyes on his phone.

“Shush! There’s babies in the car!” Jaemin gasped, slapping Renjun’s mouth.

“I’m fifteen,” Jisung whined, Jaemin shook his head.

Mark took the tray of ice cream from the cashier, handing it to Donghyuck; who distributed it to the boys in the back.

“Yo, I love rap,” Chenle said ignoring the other boys and rapping the words to the songs horribly.

“IT’S NOT CALLED RAP,” Jisung screamed at Chenle. “IT’S HIP-HOP.”

“STOP GETTING HEATED. CHILL OUT!” Chenle yelled back at him, they’re faces touched each other.

“I’M AM SO FUCKING CHILL,” Jisung shrieked.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU’RE STRESSING OUT THE DRIVER,” Mark screamed at the boys in the trunk.

“YEAH, THE PERSON NEXT TO HIM IS SWEATING TOO,” Donghyuck added, pointing his spoon up.

“JAEMIN IS WONDERING WHY EVERYONE IS SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON!” Jaemin screamed.

“CHENLE GENUINELY DOESN’T KNOW.”

“JENO DOESN’T EITHER BUT HE LOVES IT!”

“JISUNG THINKS THIS IS REALLY FUNNY!”

“Renjun wants to fucking die.”

*

Mark drove the six boys down to Safeway because Jeno “Really needed water or he was going to die.” even though the were going to be home in less than five minutes.

Jeno scrambled to the drink section with Jaemin and Renjun while Chenle and Jisung found their way to the magazine aisle; Mark following them so the pair wouldn’t do something crazy. Donghyuck walked over to the makeup section inspecting all the things hanging.

“Donghyuck?!”

Donghyuck looked around and met eyes with a tall skinny man. “Yuta?”

Yuta walked over with his cart, it was filled with all kinds of fruit. Donghyuck looked down then back up at Yuta.

“I’m pulling a prank on Ten,” Yuta said casually.

“Dude, count me in.” He fist bumped the older boy. They walked over to where the other boys were standing, Yuta clearing his throat sharply.

“Why are you here?” Mark asked, leaning against one of the aisles. He held the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

“Prank. Your brother.”

“We’re not getting involved.”

“But Mark,” Donghyuck whined, “I wanna.”

“Hyuck, remember the last time Yuta pulled a prank on Ten.”

Long story short, glitter covered every surface and everything Ten owned; Yuta’s blood was about to cover everything in his room, if not for Mark and Johnny holding Ten back and locking the doors.

“Yeah, I’m not ready for another murder arrest,” Donghyuck groaned.

“BITCHES LOOK, I’M GONNA BUY SOME NAILS!” Chenle screamed while holding a box of long black nails.

“Oh Chenle, you small gay,” Yuta mumbled, walking over to Chenle and patting his abnormally large head.

Chenle glared, “No, I just want to claw someone’s eye out.”

“Chenle, don’t do that,” Jaemin reasoned, trying to grab the fake nails out of his hands. Chenle pulled in back, hissing.

“Guys look at this big teddy bear, it’s as tall as Renjun,” Jisung laughed.

“Wait, it says ‘4 feet tall bear’ they really did know,” Jeno chuckled.

Renjun glared, “Get ready for another murder arrest.”

“You should get it!” Chenle said, holding the back of his best friend’s shoulders.

“Dude it’s so expensive, I wish,” Jisung said as he pretended to cry.

“I mean, you could sell your body, I guess,” Yuta said.

“YUTA!” Jaemin screamed. Donghyuck and Jeno burst into a fit of laughter.

“I’m killing myself and you guys are the reason why,” Renjun said.

A boy whistling walked into the aisle, he mopped the floors, an airpod in one ear and a flop of light brown hair bobbed.

“LUCAS!?” Mark yelled, Lucas shot his head up.

“GUYS?” Lucas stopped mopping and his face lit up, giving a huge smile.  

“MY FAVORITE PERSON!” Mark jumped and gave Lucas a high five.

“I’m right here,” Donghyuck said.

“Shush not right now, boyfriend,” Mark hissed.

“BOYFRIEND?” The group of seven boys gasped. Mark and Donghyuck made eye contact, eyes widening. They nodded their heads before running across the store in full speed. Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and they ran into the boys bathroom.

“I just want to go home and finish my painting,” Donghyuck panted, leaning his head against the wall.

“I’ll come over,” Mark winked, he leaned his head against Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck turned and their foreheads met, he scrunched his nose and closed his eyes, smiling a little.

“At this rate, I think all of our fucking friends are going to come over,” Donghyuck sighed.

“It’s fine, we can kick them out.”

“Well, we’re alone right now,” Donghyuck smirked, pulling Mark by the t-shirt into one of the stalls.

“Yeah, I saw them kiss but I didn’t know they were, like, boyfriends,” Jaemin said, placing his hand on his hip.

“I was there but I wish I wasn’t,” Renjun added in.

“Gross,” Jisung gagged, thinking of his brother.

“Awe, he’s growing up,” Yuta sobbed. Tears ran down from his face, he wiped it with one of the tangerines from his cart and sniffled.

“Woah, dude. Are you okay,” Lucas asked, patting Yuta’s shoulder. Lucas looked utterly lost, looking over at the other boys. They just shrugged, equally confused themselves.  

“No,” Yuta yowled. “One day he’s running down the playground, shitting his pants. Then, before you know it, he’s gets a boyfriend, then marriage, then sex, then children,” Yuta dragged on the word ‘children’, sobbing more as he talked.

“Yuta, that’s not how it works-” Renjun started, holding a finger up.

“Shush, don’t tell him,” Chenle whispered, shoving Renjun’s shoulder.

“Yes, I know how that feels,” Jaemin said, looking over at Jisung, who just rolled his eyes.

“Donghyuck, you’re pink zebra print pyjamas are so hot,” Mark whispered against his boyfriend’s lips.

“I know, right. Don’t they just turn you on,” Donghyuck laughed, pushing Mark off him and against the stall door. They had been in the bathroom for god knows how long, their friend’s were probably looking for them. Or Yuta was crying, it happens more time than not. They made their way out of the bathroom after fixing their hair, to find their friends exactly where they left them.

“Well, I got my water,” Jeno said holding up his water bottle when he saw the couple walk back, reminding them of the real reason why they had come to the store in the first place.

“Lulu,” Mark jumped on Lucas’ back.

“Hi, chicken leg,” Lucas smiled, pushing the back of Mark’s head.

“When’s your shift over?” Mark asked.

“Ugh, around eleven,” Lucas groaned. “I have a date with Jungwoo tomorrow, he wants to go to an art museum.”

“Mark, take me to an art museum,” Donghyuck said, batting his eyelashes.

“No,” Mark deadpanned.

“Jaemin, take me to an art museum,” Jeno pulled on Jaemin’s sleeve.

“Anything for you, my love,” Jaemin smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead.  

“Jisung, take me to an art museum,” Chenle looked at Jisung, a grin on his face. Jisung’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Like, as a date or like friend, haha. I’m down with b-both. I like art, you’re art. I mean, you- what?” Jisung sputtered out, Chenle laughed.

“Renjunnie, you should ask Mina to the museums,” Jaemin suggested, eyes lighting up.

“I don’t want y’all dumb fucks embarrassing me,” Renjun said. “But, that’s not a bad idea,” He mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

“Yay! So it’s settled. A quintuple date,” Jaemin clapped happily.

“We decided we’d rather play video games,” Chenle added in, holding Jisung’s hand and swinging it.

“Oh, ‘video games’,” Donghyuck put air quotes around the words, winking at a very red Jisung.

“Okay.. A quadruple date, then!”

“We’re not going,” Mark said. “Donghyuck’s room is my favorite art museum.”

“So.. A triple date,” Jaemin sighed.

“Mark, we’re going.”  

“It’s going to be a quadruple date, it’s final,” Jaemin said sternly.

“Oh, you’re so cute,” Jeno grinned, squeezing the pink haired boy’s cheeks.

“Okay, let’s leave,” Mark said, pulling Donghyuck by his arm. Donghyuck ran a bit to keep up with him.

* * *

"Fuck me in the ass and call me haechan, i hate my life,” Donghyuck groaned, hitting his head against his wet canvas, paint stuck to his red hair. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, a canvas in front of him and his paint buckets scattered around. After they had driven back home, the rest of the boys decided to come too, except for Yuta. Jisung and Chenle went into Jisung’s bedroom to “play video games.” Mark refused to go home while Yuta was doing his shenanigans.

“No one will be doing that,” Renjun, who was sitting on the bed, commented, glancing over at Donghyuck then Mark. “Right?”

“Yes,” Mark answered quickly. 

Jaemin looked around Donghyuck’s room as if they hadn’t been neighbours for twelve years. He shovelled through the canvas that sprawled around his empty room and saw one that caught his eyes. Moving the other canvases away and picking it up, holding it up to his face and examining it.

“Hmm,” he started, looking at it. “Mark looks really sexy in this one.”

All of the boy’s face shot up. Donghyuck looked at the canvas and then at Jaemin widening his eyes and shooting up.

“Jaem’ no,” Donghyuck started, getting closer to the pink haired boy. “Put it away or no one gets hurt.”

Jaemin smirked, hugging the large canvas to his chest.

“What is it?” Jeno asked, getting a nod from Mark.

“Guys, please,” Donghyuck pleaded.

“I think Mark would love this. Wouldn’t you, Mark?” Jaemin laughed, flipping the canvas around to show a painting of Mark with flowers in his hair and his upper body exposed, the painting ending just below his nipples. The whole painting was very renaissance esc, it almost made Mark look like a god.

“Hold on, lemme just-” Donghyuck said as he opened his bedroom window and tried to jump out from the second story, Mark hugging his back while yanking him back inside.

“Oh my fucking, fuck,” Renjun said, crawling up to touch the extremely detailed painting, that looked exactly like Mark.

“I think you really captured my eyes, I like this one,” Mark said, smiling.

“Just so all of you hoes don’t think I’m creepy,” Donghyuck started, “I painted this cause I was a sad and withdrawn bitch who just wanted to kiss my best friend, okay?”

“Awe,” Mark pouted, holding Donghyuck’s hand.

“We still think you’re a creepy hoe, so that doesn’t change much,” Jeno blurted out.

“We been knew, though,” Jaemin said, Jeno nodding.

“Can I still jump out of my window?”

“No, ‘cause then I would have to drive you to the hospital and I don’t wanna waste gas,” Mark joked.

“Wow, bitchass wouldn’t care that I broke both my arms,” Donghyuck said.

“Of course, I would care,” Mark said, suddenly feeling bad. He wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist again, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Fuck you.”

“It looks like you want to, according to this painting,” Renjun laughed.

“Renjun, I swear. You’re going to be the ones with broken arms if you don’t stop,” Donghyuck pulled up a fist, just to be dragged back by Mark, again. “I love you,” Donghyuck whispered, Mark giggled, kissing the back of his ear.

The all ended up sleeping over at Donghyuck’s house, ignoring the boy’s complaints. Mark and Donghyuck slept on the bed with Jaemin cuddled in the middle of them, while Renjun slept on his beanbag and Jeno on the floor, using only a canvas to cover him. 

(They ended up waking up halfway through the night and giving Jeno a mattress and some blankets, _that poor boy.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	9. Emo Chicken (Or Chenle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ‘he was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy’ song. Green Day sung that, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a 3k word chapter... you're welcome?? We wrote this when we were half stressed and half sleep deprived and we barely edited it. I'll just fic any mistakes when I'm re-reading it fully, so please cut us some slack. This chapters kinda a mess but personally found it really funny so? I hope we make you laugh.

The sun hit straight in Donghyuck’s face, he opened them and groaned. He squinted while pushing himself up on his elbows, Jaemin’s heavy head fell off his chest.

He rolled off the bed and into Jeno’s mattress. Being an early bird as well, Jeno was up on his phone.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck whined, he crawled and lay on top of the boy. His chin hooked on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” Jeno muttered, his eyes glued to an article on his phone. “What do you want?”

“Attention,” Donghyuck sighed. “But also food.”

“Same.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Since Renjun’s loud ass snore woke me up,” Jeno complained, “five a.m.”

“Yikes.”

The boys walked downstairs and saw Jisung and Chenle. They were sitting on the couch, except Jisung was sitting on Chenle’s lap, playing sims on Jisung’s laptop as music videos played on the T.V in front of them.

“Why?” Donghyuck said, squinting at them. “You have the whole ass couch but you choose to sit on him?”

“Shush, Donkey. Let them be gay,” Jeno said, pushing Donghyuck into the kitchen.

“It’s cause we’re making children!” Chenle said.

“On the sims,” Jisung added, whacking Chenle on the back of the head for how wrong it sounds.

“Yes, we’re only making children on the sims... for now!” Chenle corrected.

“That’s not how it works,” Donghyuck sighed.

The two boys placed themselves at the dining table, Donghyuck crossing his legs up on the chair.

“Dude, there is no fucking food,” he whined.

“I mean, we could go to Dunkin?” Jeno replied.

“Yes, let’s!” Chenle called from the other room.

“Not you headass!” Donghyuck yelled back.

“What is with all the fucking racket,” a very familiar voice croaked from upstairs. Donghyuck jumped up and ran towards the stairs. Mark came down, his circular glasses on the edge of his nose, his eyes droopy.

“Mark!”

“Ew.”

Donghyuck laughed and hugged his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek; pushing his glasses up for him. Mark smiled and placed his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder sleepily.

“Why?” Jisung mocked. “You have the whole ass room but you chose to be glued to him?”

“Jisung, I swear I’m going to fucking tear your spinal cord out and eat it,” Donghyuck glared, showing him a fist before turning back to face Mark.

“Not if I do it first,” Jisung scrunched his nose and wiggled his head.

“Boys, boys, please, shut the fuck up.” The double doors near the T.V opened, Jeongyeon’s head peeked out. She looked at her brothers. Her face already had a full face of makeup on and her hair was done nicely. “At this rate, you’re going to wake the parents up.”

“Ugh, it’s their fault they chose to have two boys,” Donghyuck groaned.

“You were an accident,” Jeongyeon said before shutting the doors.

“A happy accident at that!” Donghyuck yelled back, huffing out through his nose. The couple joined Jeno at the dining table and discussed their breakfast options.

“I could make pancakes?” Mark suggested.

“Oh my god. Please,” Donghyuck said. “My mouth is watering thinking about your pancakes.”

“Just my pancakes?”

“You, too, I guess,” Donghyuck scrunched up his face mockingly.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought, bitch.”

As Mark set up the pancakes, making the batter from scratch since Hyuck’s pantry was always full of the right supplies, the rest of their friends started waking up. Jaemin was the first to get up. He walked down the stairs, his hair sticking up in all directions and his pink pyjama pants dragged below his feet.

“Bitchfingers is up,” Donghyuck announced as he saw Jaemin walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning, strawberry shortcake,” Jeno grinned as he watched his boyfriend sit next to him at the dining table, putting his legs up on Jeno’s thighs. “How’d you sleep?”

“Splendid,” Jaemin grinned. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to Mark and weaving his arms around his back as Mark poured the pancake batter.

“You’re going to fucking mess me up, get off,” Mark glared at Donghyuck, who simply refused and didn’t budge. Mark sighed and Donghyuck kissed the back of his ear. He tried flipping the pancake with his boyfriend pushed against his back. The pancake flew up and fell straight onto the open fire, causing it to rile up and burn the pancakes. Donghyuck screamed, running towards the back door.

“WHO STARTED A FIRE AGAIN?” Jeongyeon ran in, an extinguisher in her two hands.

“No one! No one! It’s okay!” Mark said, holding out two hands. He had quickly turned off the fire, before anything worse could happen. The pancake had shrivelled up and blackened.

“One more warrior gone,” Jeno sighed. “One like equals one respect.”

“Jeno, you’re not funny,” Jeongyeon, Mark and Donghyuck said at the same time.

“Jeno, I think you’re hilarious,” Jaemin smiled, caressing his cheek. “But that joke was not.”

Jisung ran into the kitchen, “GUYS, YOU GUYS SET THE STOVE ON FIRE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME MY SIMS DID!”

“I didn’t set the stove on fire,” Mark stated.

Chenle speeded in right after, “I’m telling you, we’re living in a simulation!”

“I thought you said we were living in a fanfiction,” Jisung eyed.

“A fanfiction in a simulation?”

“Yeah, that sounds right.”

“Anyway,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, his heart still racing from all the commotion that went down. “I don’t know how the parents are still sleeping.”

“Mom soundproofed their walls,” Jeongyeon explained.

“Damn, she really said ‘I’m tired of my kids’ bullshit’ huh?” Jaemin laughed.

“Yeah, I would be too,” Jeongyeon muttered, she still held the fire extinguisher.  

“I’m going to go finish making my pancakes now,” Mark announced, going back to the stove after giving the burnt pancake to Donghyuck’s dog.

“I’m going to go shadow box now, while I wait for my friends to come,” Jeongyeon said, walking back into her room.

“I swear I’m going to have PTSD from being friends with you people,” Renjun said as he walked over to sit next to Jaemin.

“Did you wear those jeans to sleep?” Jaemin asked.

“Changing is for the weak,” Renjun said, ruffling his hand through his hair, then resting against it. He wore tight ripped skinny black jeans, the chain still on.  

“Emo,” Donghyuck spat.

“I wanna be emo,” Chenle sighed. “These black nails really make me want to embrace the darkness in me.” He put up his hand with the fake nails, wiggling them. “I’m going to walk into school next year and those edgy kids will know what they missed when they rejected me.”

“The ‘edgy kids rejected you’?” Donghyuck asked.

“I gave them a whole presentation why I should sit with them at lunch and they said no,” Chenle sniffed. “It was the hardest day of my life.”

“You’re going to be stuck with me forever,” Jisung grinned, jumping on Chenle’s back and wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders.

“Well, you were my first friend when I moved from China,” Chenle smiled, holding onto Jisung’s arms.

“Did someone say emo?!” The back door slammed open and in came a tall boy with slicked back black hair.

“Johnny, do you have spidey senses except it’s for the word emo?” Mark asked, craning his neck to see his brother’s boyfriend.

“No, Donghyuck texted me that Chenle wanted to be emo,” Johnny stated, taking his shoes off and placing them in the shoe rack, taking out a pair of slippers. “As a former emo and a black belt in taekwondo, I will be your master.”

Chenle squinted at him as if examining every part about him. “If you are a real emo name another panic at the disco song other than stressed out.”

Jaemin’s mouth dropped, “This poor kid really wonders why the edgy kids declined him.”

“Fucking ninth graders,” Jeno shook his head.

“I am… kind of offended,”  Johnny cocked his head, looking at Chenle.

Chenle shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “They told me to come back when I stopped being a poser… whatever that means.”

“Oh, you poor, poor child,” Jaemin sighed.

The rest of the morning went like this: The boys gathered around, Johnny invited Ten who invited Taeyong who invited Jaehyun. The eleven boys sprawled themselves out in different parts of the house. Johnny, Jaehyun and Ten on the floor, while Donghyuck sat on the counter, gazing at Mark. Donghyuck was a tad upset because all he wanted to do since last night was cuddle with his boyfriend all day and watch a stupid drama on their fucked up t.v but instead had to deal with a little under a dozen boys.

“And breakfast is served,” Mark stated, holding a tray of pancakes enough to feed wolfs. He pretended to hit a little bell, “ding!”

“You watch too many cooking dramas,” Ten muttered.

“Shut your twinky dink ass up, I made you pancakes,” Mark glared at his brother.

“I’ll show you who’s the real twinky dink,” Ten held up a hand.

“I think it’s you,” Johnny whispered, fist-bumping Jaehyun. Ten flicked Johnny, shaking his head.

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were first served, since they were sitting at the actual dining table. The others attacked the pancakes, taking an equal share.

“I really don’t want to be here,” Donghyuck groaned.

“We can go upstairs,” Mark suggested, letting Donghyuck rest his forehead against his shoulder.

“true- WAIT, FUCK!” Donghyuck shot up, placing his plate on the counter where he was sitting before. He ran upstairs, quickly opening his parents' door and shaking his mom awake. He told her about all the people that had come over, getting a groan in return.

“Can’t they just go over to Chenle’s house?” his mother asked, clear that she was still getting up.

“Yes, I’ll happily shoo them away,” he told her before going back down. “Alright folks, after you finish eating Y'all are out.”

An echo of complaints answered.

“Mom’s orders,” Donghyuck shrugged. “Except for Mr Boyfriend, you may stay.”

“Well, I’m honoured,” Mark smiled.

“Damn, he got demoted from Mark to Mr Boyfriend. yikes,” Jaehyun muttered under his breath.  

“What a sad life,” Johnny sighed, shaking his head.

Ultimately, the boys ended up leaving and going to Chenle and Kun’s house while Mark and Donghyuck stayed at home.

*

“Okay, Lele,” Johnny said, stomping his foot down. They crowded in Chenle’s room. Sicheng sat next to Yuta on Chenle’s bed, who somehow was there when the rest of the boys got there, while Kun and Jisung rested on the wall. Chenle spread his arms out while Johnny took his measurements.

“Is this really necessary?” Jisung asked, crossing his arms.

“Yes,” Johnny barked back. He looked through Chenle’s closet, pulling clothes out. “Why do you wear so much yellow?”

“I don’t know?” Chenle shrugged. “‘Cause I’m the sun,” He said in Chinese.

Kun choked. “More like a ball of flame,” he said back.

“He’s my favourite one,” Sicheng sighed, he looked over at Yuta and giggled at the confused expression he had on.

“Don’t ask,” Jisung said, “They’re just roasting each other in Chinese.”

“I’m so proud my little laoshu can understand so much,” Chenle sobbed.

“Shut the fuck up, dumb bitch,” Jisung bit back.

“Wow,” Chenle sighed.

“Nope, none of this will do,” Johnny groaned. “Chenle, why don’t you wear more dark clothes?”

“‘Cause I don’t want to.”

“This is going to be harder than I originally planned,” Johnny said.

*

“Mark, I’m dying, please make food, please,” Donghyuck complained, resting his head on Mark’s chest. Mark and Donghyuck had been lying on the couch all day, watching a stupid drama and laughing at memes on Mark’s phone. Donghyuck’s mom awed at them and took several pictures every time she passed them. A few of Jeongyeon’s friends came over, passing them as they got to Jeongyeon’s room.

“I made you food, like, two hours ago.”

Donghyuck pouted, making Mark roll his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Fine,” Mark got up and kissed Donghyuck on the head, walking into the kitchen while Donghyuck pulled out his drawing tablet.

Donghyuck started drawing, thanks to Mark for getting him it as a gift for Donghyuck’s birthday last year. The tablet was expensive and he knew it, Donghyuck drew on it more than he did in his regular sketchbook. He still painted on the regular but having something small was nice. He couldn’t help it, using it made him happy.

“Hey, Donkey? Do you want me to make chicken?” Mark called from the kitchen, making Donghyuck jump with excitement. Mark might be an amazing musician, but chicken was music to Donghyuck’s ears.

“Um, HELL YEAH I DO!” Donghyuck hollered.

“Okay, I’ll be done in thirty minutes,” Mark said, walking into the living room and leaning on the arched doorway.

“Ugh, we love a cooking god,” Donghyuck said as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Hey look, you’re using the tablet I got you,” Mark smiled, he was happy that it was actually going to good use.

“Yeah, I love it so much,” Donghyuck smiled, he held the black tablet to his chest.

“Dammit, you’re so fucking adorable,” Mark whined, pinching Donghyuck’s cheeks teasingly  

Donghyuck wanted to squeal, but he also wanted to die, the power Mark held over him was wild. He just called him cute and Donghyuck was a puddle on the floor. Men are so entitled.

“Shut up hoe, go make me some chicken,” Donghyuck said.

“Okay, you might be fucking adorable but you’re a dick. I’ll call you when I’m done” Mark giggled. “That drawing looks really good, by the way. You are a very talented young man,” he added in before turning his heel and walking back to the kitchen.

*

“HOW MUCH MORE EYELINER WILL IT TAKE?” Johnny cried, while a bad emo playlist, that Jisung found in the depths of Spotify, played.

“Dude, you should just give up, he still looks five,” Kun said.

“What? I thought I looked cool,” Chenle said.

“No, you just look like more of a poser now,” Yuta laughed.

“Guys, if he wants to be emo, let him try,” Taeyong said encouragingly, sitting in the most comfortable chair Taeyong has ever put his ass in. “Also, Kun, where’d your parents get this chair, it’s hella comfortable.”

“Gucci,” Kun shrugged.

“Gucci... Sells chairs?” Renjun asked, his face in utter shock.

“Gucci sells everything,” Kun added in.

“Hey Johnny, what if you let him choose what he would want to wear,” Sicheng mumbled.

Yuta silently sobbed, his face going into his neck. “He’s so fucking cute,” he mouthed to Taeyong, who just laughed.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s got a point,” Renjun said, lying on both Jaemin and Jeno’s laps as the two of them went on their phones not giving a shit about what Chenle was doing in his mid-life crisis.

“I guess,” Johnny thought out loud. Chenle shook his head and walked over to the bag with every emo thing Johnny owned in it.

“No, Chenle not th-,” Johnny was interpreted by Ten placing a finger to Johnny’s lips

“Shush, let the boy work, I wanna see this,” Ten said, looking incredibly interested.

Chenle picked up a big black hoodie with a Green Day logo on it and put it aside.

“Chenle, do you even know who Green Day is?” Jisung asked.

“Uh, yeah, well I think,” Chenle said, picking up a white and black striped turtleneck. “The ‘he was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy’ song. Green Day sung that, right?”

“No- Chenle, that’s Avril La-” Johnny started before his boyfriend covered his mouth again.

“Let him believe what he wants to believe,” Ten said, clearly amused at this whole situation.

*

Donghyuck heard some rattling in the kitchen, putting his tablet down he came to see what had happened. Mark took out different pots from his cupboards, rapping to himself as if he lived there himself. Donghyuck’s heart warmed, Mark truly was something.

While he was frying the chicken, Donghyuck walked over and tucked his arms around his waist like he did this morning. Except Mark didn’t complain this time, he just swayed to the music that was playing in his head. After the chicken was fried, Mark put it on a plate before turning around to face Donghyuck, he connected his hands around the other boy’s waist. He looked at his boyfriend and kissed him lightly.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck muttered, looking down at Mark’s t-shirt collar.

“No you don’t,” Mark said back, bending down to catch his eyes. He placed another kiss on his lips and then on his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“What the fuck, that was so cute,” a female voice whispered.

“Ugh, goals,” another voice whined.

“You have the cutest relationship, what are you talking about?” the first voice scream whispered.

“Somin, Handong, do you want to die?” a voice, that clearly belonged to Jeongyeon, said back.

“YO!” Donghyuck de-attached from Mark and took off his slipper, holding it up in the air. “Jeongyeon, were you eavesdropping!”

“Why would I?!” Jeongyeon and two friends came out from behind the wall. “It smelt good so we came out. I was faced with your tomfoolery, so we hid.”  

“That makes literally no sense,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, face hot from embarrassment.

“Oh! Are you Jaehyun’s girlfriend?” Mark asked, pointing to Handong.

“Yeah, you are?” Handong started.

“T-”

“No, let me guess,” Handong stopped him. “Ten’s younger brother.”

“How did you know?”

“Witchcraft.”

*

“You know- that doesn’t look half bad,” Johnny stated, impressed with Chenle’s choice in fashion.

“Thank you,” Chenle bowed.

“Now, we need to you to learn the basics… music!” Johnny said excitedly.

“This is going to go on forever isn’t it?” Kun asked in Chinese.

“Yes,” Renjun sighed.

“Why did we get involved?” Jisung answered slowly, his Chinese still at a basic level.

“I don’t know,” Sicheng answered.

“Chenle, you will get a black belt in emo,” Johnny said, giving Chenle a high five.

“Is that thing?” Jaemin asked.

“No, but it is now,” Johnny winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The markhyuck part was based on the drama, The Best Chicken, it's a good ass drama. Recommend 9/10, cute storyline with cute actors, I love it. Also, Hongsoek from Pentagon was a side character so if that isn't a motive I don't know what is.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: [https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult](Sara's) & [https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma](Lisa's)


	10. Fila shoes on, ready to cop this penis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck have a cute date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes this update is way over-due and it's kinda shit. it basically hasn't been pre-read or edited at all, bUT i'll work on it. I just needed to get something up. Next chap will come out hopefully later this week since we have pre-wrote it already. Another markhyuck chap bc? fuck it, it's slowly becoming just markhyuck at this point. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, sorry for the late, messy update :-)

 

After trial and error, Mark got the perfect outfit to wear to his date with Donghyuck; his red and black colour-block hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans. He walked out of his room to see Ten in his usual place on the couch. Crouching down near the door, Mark exchanged his old slippers for a pair of white bulky sneakers.

“Fila shoes on, let’s cop this penis!” Mark smiled, flashing his white shoes at Ten, wiggling them around.

“Have fun! Stay safe! Stay a virgin!” Ten waved.

“Pff, he thinks I’m a virgin,” Mark mumbled to himself, grabbing his keys off the hooks near the door. (He was joking… obviously)

“EXCUSE ME, WHAT?” Ten jumped up. Mark yelled and slammed the door shut, opening it up to grab his bag, before slamming it closed again.

Mark hopped on his bike and rode down to Donghyuck’s, dropping it in his driveway when he got there, he walked in without an invite.

“MARKER!” Donghyuck yelled when Mark entered Donghyuck’s room. He sat on his bed, immediately jumping up when seeing Mark.

“Donkey,” Mark said in the most monotone voice humanly possible, cracking a smile when Donghyuck placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You look fancy,” Donghyuck jokes, pulling at the strings of his sweatshirt.

“Yeah, I wore my Filas just for you,” Mark winked.

“Are you wearing shoes inside the house? MY HOUSE!?”

“FUCK!” Mark unlaced his shoes and flung them across the room, hitting one of the canvases. “Sorry, I guess I was too excited to see you.”

“I hate you, my mom would hate you.”

“Your mom loves me,” Mark smiled, lacing his arms around Donghyuck’s waist again.

“No,” Donghyuck grinned.  

They got comfortable on the couch, lasing their legs together and watching a dumb animated t.v show, that had humour that was definitely too crude for Donghyuck’s mom’s liking. She didn’t mind, though, making them noodles and dumplings before leaving for work.

The couple was officially home alone. Jeongyeon went out with her friends, his dumb brother with his dumb best friend and of course, the boys did what any other couple would do when they’re home alone; they played Mario Kart.

It was an intense game of Mario Kart, the house could’ve been set on fire if Mark didn’t have Jeongyeon’s fire extinguisher on hand (Don’t ask).

“We are breaking up,” Donghyuck slammed his controlled down on the couch, picking up his teddy bear and hugging it close to his chest.

“Just because I won thirty-five times, gives you no right to break up with me,” Mark laughed, getting up and poking his nose into Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Yes, it is,” Donghyuck murmured, making Mark chuckle.

They then moved to Donghyuck’s backyard. Donghyuck sat on the grass, a canvas leaned against a tree and a paint pallet next to him. Mark sat next to the canvas, resting his back against the tree while he read a book, his glasses falling down to the end of his nose.  

“Hey, neighbour,” a voice came from near them. Jaemin stood on his yard, waving.

“Leave, neighbour,” Donghyuck glared. “It’s a Mark day. Not a Nana day.”

“Okay, fuck you, I guess,” Jaemin turned, “I’m stealing an ice cream before leaving.”

“Have fun,” Donghyuck called.

Mark laughed, smiling at Donghyuck and raising his eyebrows. “Mark day?”

“You’re mine,” Donghyuck pretended to glare.

“Oh!” Mark said, “Okay. bet.”

Donghyuck grinned, he dipped his paintbrush in his glass of water. “Do you want to go out tonight.”

“Bet.”

“Stop saying bet.”

“Bet,” Mark teased. Donghyuck sighed, his face reddening with annoyance, Mark giggled at him, stretching over and pulling his cheek. “I’m down, where do you wanna go?”

“The city,” Donghyuck said.

“Bet- I mean, good idea, let’s do it,” Mark chuckled.

“I’m gonna stop painting you, I swear,” Donghyuck smiled.

“Fine, I’ll stop writing songs about you,” Mark said.

“You write songs about me?” Donghyuck asked.

“WHO SAID THAT?!” Mark exclaimed, slamming his book shut and using it to push himself up to get ready for their ‘journey’.

When the sun had stopped beating down as much, the couple decided to go out. Donghyuck had changed from his pyjamas into a loose white button up and a pair of jeans he dug out of the laundry.

They locked the door, hence the home is empty, and walked out, a speaker hung from Donghyuck’s belt hoops, blasting music.

The ‘city’ Donghyuck was talking about, wasn’t much of a city; more so of compilations of apartment buildings and different eating places.

“So… where are we going?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, let’s just keep walking,” Donghyuck locked arms with his boyfriend and pointed forward. “Onwards!”

Mark laughed, tilting his head upwards. “Okay, I’m following you,” he warned.

Donghyuck nodded, taking a sudden right. He unattached their arms and skipped ahead a little bit, dancing to the music. Mark shook his head, unable to contain his smile. They reached a little bubble tea place and bakery near a metro stop. People came home from work, Donghyuck and Mark making harmless jokes about the people walking by them.

They had gone into the bubble tea place, getting themselves a drink and fries for “Only one dollar?! That’s a fucking steal!” Mark had declared before the boyfriends sat on a bench. Donghyuck faced Mark his legs crossed up on the bench.

“Bro, my phone ‘bouta die, die,” Donghyuck said, clicking his phone off and pushing his phone deep into his back pocket.

“It’s all good bro,” Mark answered, taking a swishing his fries into the ketchup.

Donghyuck gazed at Mark, tilting his head. A love song started playing from Hyuck’s speaker which flipped the mood.

“Stop looking at me.”

“No, you’re too pretty,” Donghyuck giggled, reaching his arm over and stroking Mark’s cheek.

Despite the blush taking over his face, Mark bat his eyes away.“You’re too fucking annoying.”  

Donghyuck lightheartedly poked fun at how flustered Mark got, getting up and doing a little dance, that made people, passing by, look at him like he was insane.

Once they had finished eating their fries, Donghyuck looked across the street at a 7/11, nodding his head in the direction of the store. Mark agreed and they walked to it, opening the convenience store with a little jingle.

“What do you even want here?” Mark asked, following behind Donghyuck.

“Chocolate,” Donghyuck smiled, grabbing a few different candy bars.

“I thought you were on a diet?” Mark joked

“Diet? That diet was over the minute I left school.”

“Why?”

“Diets are for pussy boys,” Donghyuck stated.

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my boyfriend,” Mark sighed.

“Uh, cause I’m cute, and I have a personality that sparkles,” Donghyuck said.

“Sparkles,” Mark repeated rolling his eyes.

They walked over to the cashier, Donghyuck paying while Mark checked out the keyrings that hung on a spinning rack, he picked up a pink one, that said Bad Girl on it.

“We should get this for Chenle,” Mark smirked. Donghyuck’s mouth dropped and he ran over to where Mark was standing.

“Mm, I say Jaemin,” Donghyuck said.

“Even better.”

Donghyuck picked up another one next to that said Baby on it.

“Let’s get this for Jisung,” Donghyuck laughed.

“Bet,” Mark answered, getting a whack in the back of the head from his boyfriend.

They ended up buying too many, way too many, one for most of their friends. Once they finally decided to walk out of the store, the sun just about to finish setting.

Mark peered at Donghyuck who was happily eating his candy bar as they sat on a random bench in front of a random building, music continued playing from the little speaker. His heart felt warm and fuzzy. He leaned on Donghyuck’s shoulder before looking up and kissing him.

Before long, Mark’s hands were tangled in Donghyuck’s hair, frankly not caring that they're were completely in public, and the candy bar started melting in Donghyuck’s hand that lay on Mark’s lap. The music whistled through the summer air while the trees shook and birds sang.  

“So… when we getting home?” Mark asked once he detached, clearing his throat and licking his lips.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck rested against the back of the bench and shrugged. “I kinda don’t know how to get home from here…” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“You don’t know?” Mark blinked, Donghyuck just nervously giggled, letting out a silent “yeah.”

“Hyuck,” Mark said cautiously, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.   _7:23 PM - Battery: 16%._ “Oh no.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine,” Donghyuck dragged on his words, pulling Mark by the arm and turning left. “I know where to go.”

“Okay, Hyuckie, I trust you.”

The moment those words came out of Mark’s mouth he regretted them.

Donghyuck took them on a path that led them right to where they were before they left.

“We went in a fucking circle,” Mark concluded.

“Nah, pfff, it’s fine,” Donghyuck said. “Please just use the map this is pointless.”

The clock just hit 8. Mark opened his phone and put on maps. A second later the screen froze.

“No, don’t do thi-”

The phone died, the music stopped, Mark and Donghyuck were left alone without the help of Mark’s phone.

“Okay, don’t worry it’s fine,” Donghyuck said, rubbing his hands together before holding Mark’s. “We can just figure it out, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, cliff hanger... kind of. Next update will be mostly crack so look forward to that. 
> 
> See y'all very soon... I hope.


	11. These Filas got me home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo, we got an early chapter up. It's lowkey kinda short but its whatever. Hope you like whatever the fuck this is!

The surroundings looked a lot different than they did in the day time. Mark and Donghyuck were walking further and further while spontaneously thinking they were walking closer to home.

“We’ve been walking around in circles for like half an hour,” Mark whined, pulling Donghyuck back by the arm. “Let’s just call an uber.”

“Mark, sweetie, baby, my dear boyfriend, we don’t got money like that,” Donghyuck said, he rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Plus? Who’s phone?”

“Okay, you’re right. It looks like it's going to rain soon,” Mark said looking up at the dark clouds covering up the moon. Mark glanced two girls sitting on one of the benches, they looked at them whispering to themselves, he walked over. “Hey, excuse me, do you guys know the time?”

“It’s 9:53,” one of the girls said plainly, flicking her hair over her shoulder, the other girl nodded sipping her bubble tea.

“Thank you,” Mark bowed before walking back to his boyfriend. “We. Have. Been. Walking. For. AN HOUR AND A HALF!” Mark yelled.

“It’s fine, It’s fine,” Donghyuck said, “We’ll make it back home soon. I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Nothing worse could happen”

Just like that, rain started pouring down.

“I’m going to fucking… kill myself,” Mark sighed, he squatted down and buried his head in his knees.

Donghyuck’s hair immediately got soaked and stuck to his forehead, he started laughing so loudly. “You know,” Donghyuck started, “I probably should’ve seen that coming.”

Mark stood up and dropped his arms around his shoulders, fake crying. “Why did you jinx it?”

Donghyuck pulled away, locking his hands with Marks and resting their foreheads. “Look, it’s like all those roms,” he said, stepping closer and kissing the other, hugging his waist. Mark chuckled, returning the kiss.

“I guess it’s not that bad,” Mark said, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek.

“I told you so.”

They were both soaking wet, Mark’s sweatshirt started to become heavy and uncomfortable. The rain started slowing down as they walked. The couple walked into a somewhat sketchy street, hugging each other close in the hopes of not being murdered.

At the end of the street, Mark could make out a sliver of a brick building across the street.

“Donkey, Donkey!” he pointed in front of them. “Look! It’s the market! RIGHT ACROSS FROM SCHOOL!”

They ran to the end of the street and turned, their eyes meeting with their high school.

“Oh my FUCKING GOD,” Donghyuck yelled, he detached from Mark and starting running towards the school, crossing every street without checking for cars. He face-planted into the school field. “Oh, how much I love you.” he kissed the ground, rubbing his arms.

“Why am I kind of jealous?” Mark put out there, sitting next to Donghyuck. He laughed and pushed Mark’s shoulder.

Mark put his feet out and wiggled them, “Damn, these Filas really getting me home safe.”

“I’m the one who got you here,” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“It was a team effort,” Mark said, his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

They walked turned into Donghyuck’s street after a few minutes, sprinting to his house, yelling way too loudly for the time of night. They stopped once getting to the driveway, quietly opening the door. Once they were inside, the boys took off their shoes and socks in the dark and putting on some slippers. Mark turned around and face Donghyuck.

“We’re still practically home alone,” he purred into Donghyuck’s ear and pulled at the collar of the latter's wet button up. Donghyuck smiled at him, pulling Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth while pressing him up against the kitchen counter.

Mark smiled into the kiss and loosely draped his arms over Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

There was a loud cough and a few footsteps, the two jumped apart.

The room light turned on and the boys were face to face with Ten, Johnny and Jeongyeon. Ten sat at the dining table with his legs crossed while the other two hovered over him with their arms crossed.

“Hi,” Donghyuck said, waving dumbly.

“It is,” Ten paused and checked his phone. “11 pm.”

“We got lost,” Mark started explaining.

“Also how long have y’all been like that in the dark?” Donghyuck asked.

“Since we heard screaming from outside-” Jeongyeon started.

“Not the point,” Ten interrupted, he stood up and examined the boys. “Where have you been?”

“Kinda a long story,” Mark said quickly.

“Why are you guys even together?” Donghyuck brought up, “Don’t y’all hate each other.”

“We don’t hate each other, we just have a dark past,” Jeongyeon said.

“NOT. THE. POINT!” Ten articulated.

“Yeah, it is,” Donghyuck added. “And I’m really tired,” he yawned, “I’m going to sleep now, bye!” He pulled Mark by the sleeve upstairs.

“Sorry, Ten,” Mark yelped. “Don’t kill me, I love you.”

“This is not over!” Ten screamed, standing up and screaming up the stairs. He sat back down and faced Johnny, sighing, “Hhh, this feels like a deja vu.”

“Oh yeah… the time we were caught by my parents,” Johnny said.

“Yeah…”

“Bad times,” Jeongyeon nodded.

Ten turned to look at her, squinting his eyes. “Remember when your mom saw you giving me a blow-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, TEN!” Jeongyeon yelled, whacking the back of his head. Ten winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh?” Johnny butted in, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah…” Ten said. “Please don’t jab me, Jeongyeon.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Jeongyeon said, walking towards the fridge and taking out an ice cream, opening the wrapper, she looked back up at the boys. “Yet.”

“So, why are we together again?” Ten brought up.

“Uh,” Jeongyeon thought, “I think I didn’t know where Donghyuck was so I called you… or something.”

“Right…”

“Why don’t we watch a movie!” Johnny brought up, clapping, shifting his eye between the two with a smile.

“Yeah we should watch a horror movie, you love them right?” Jeongyeon said, glancing at Ten, knowing that he was the biggest scaredy cat.

“You fucking turned me gay,” Ten spat.

Johnny and Jeongyeon laughed, high fiving each other.

*

Mark and Donghyuck were lying on Donghyuck’s bed, cuddled up. Ten was being a bitchass and screaming the whole time while watching the horror movie.

“I wonder if Chenle is ever gonna man up and ask my brother out,” Donghyuck said, looking up at the ceiling.

“I doubt it, I’m pretty sure he has the confidence of a dead frog,” Mark giggled.

“JUST CAUSE YOU’RE WHISPERING DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Jisung screamed from his room.

“W-WELL YOU’RE A PUSSY!” Donghyuck yelled back.

“I don’t understand your family,” Mark said, taking off his face mask, bunching it up and throwing it at the trashcan near his door. It landed near a canvas, Mark cursed under his breath.

“Yeah, me neither,” Donghyuck sighed, placing his arm around Mark’s waist.

“Ew, you’re ugly,” Mark gagged, smiling at Donghyuck.

“Ew, you’re a fucking dick,” the younger giggled as he kissed Mark’s cheek.

“Y’ALL BETTER NOT BE FUCKING UP THERE!” Jeongyeon yelled from downstairs over Ten _silently_ (read: extremely ear piercing loud) crying.

“GO TO BED OLD MAN!” Donghyuck screamed.

“Old man,” Mark repeated, laughing.

“Why can’t I just have one night where I can make out with you without being interrupted.”

“NO!” Jisung yelled, slamming his wall, causing it to shake.

“DON’T BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING HOUSE,” Donghyuck yelled back.

“THIS HOUSE IS UNBREAKABLE,” Jisung snapped. “OW!”

“DID YOUR POSTER FALL OFF AGAIN?” Jeongyeon screamed up.

“NO, THIS TIME IT WAS A PART OF THE CEILING,” Jisung sobbed.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, AAAAA-” Ten yelled, jumping back at the smallest jumpscare.

“I hate this fucking family,” Donghyuck whined, crawling on top of Mark.

Mark pet his back. “It’s okay, baby.”

“DON’T CALL HIM BABY!” Ten shrieked.

“Baby,” Mark said to Donghyuck, loud enough for people downstairs to hear, kissing his nose.

“MARK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic doesn't have any plot... at all. We'll probably come up with one but it's very unlikely.  
> Though, I am in the process of starting a Straykids multi-chap fic. (With an actual plot this time). Hopefully it'll be up before the summer but no promises ;-) but do look forward to that if you're a stay <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	12. Fuckin Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle has a very special day planned for Jisung... but it doesn't really go just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp!* There's absolutely no Markhyuck in this chapter??? Is this even Love Sick Boys??  
> Nah, just playing, here's some long-awaited Chengsung. (and Yuwin for a second) 
> 
> This chap was based on the picture they posted on Instagram, the picnic one. I hope you like it!

“Where the fuck are you taking me, gremlin,” Jisung hissed. Chenle had his hands over Jisung’s eyes for the past 10 minutes, he was taking him somewhere but Jisung wasn’t exactly sure.

“Shhh,” Chenle shushed. “We’re almost there. Step up.”

Chenle had been telling him what to do ever since they had left Jisung’s house. He felt his foot land on something soft as Chenle took his hands off.

Jisung looked around, there was a pink checkered picnic blanket and a brown woven box. It was right under the shade of a large cherry blossom.

Chenle proudly stood in front of it, he wore a pink and purple sweater, which he tried not to fiddle with. He was nervous, as fuck. The most fucking nervous Chenle ever was. This kid wasn’t nervous a lot.

Today was the day he asked Jisung out. It was going to be perfect. The flower petals, the picnic, it was going to be just like a drama… or a fanfiction. Jisung would never forget it.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jisung stood in front of the picnic, aweing at the sight. “Chenle this is so cute!” he ran and hugged his (only) friend, pulling him to the ground by his neck.

Chenle smiled, scooting over a bit so he could comfortably spread his legs, “I’m glad you like it, laoshu.”

Jisung clapped, opening the box, taking out various sandwiches and fruits.

“Kun packed this, didn’t he?” Jisung teased.

“Of course he did,” Chenle grinned. “I wouldn’t do that much work for you.” Jisung pushed him in the shoulder.  

He was lying, he would pull the moon down to the fucking Earth for Jisung.

Jisung took off his black denim jacket and set it beside him. He didn’t hesitate to dig in, unwrapping a tuna sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. “So, when’s Ten’s performance? Sicheng is in it too, I think,” he asked with his mouth full.

“In a few days. July 1st, I think,” Chenle answered back, opening his mouth so he could take a bite out of Jisung’s sandwich.

“Taeyong’s birthday?” Jisung asked with his mouth full.

“Umm I don’t fuckin’ know,” Chenle shrugged.

A cherry blossom petal fell in Chenle’s hair as he tossed some bread crumbs out for the pigeons sitting close by.

“Here you have a petal in your hair,” Jisung said, leaning over  picking at his bangs. Chenle turned a similar colour to the cherry blossoms

“Oh, thanks,” he said before a fatass bird bomb-dived in for Chenle’s sandwich in his hands. “NO GAY ASS HOE GET OFF MY SANDWICH,” he yelled at the pigeon, jumping up.

“Bro don’t call birds ‘gay ass hoes’ it’s disrespectful to the gays,” Jisung said, laughing at the situation.

“Shut u- JISUNG LOOK OUT!”

Another bird flew into Jisung, causing him to let out the highest pitch yell.

“Grab the sandwiches let’s go!” Chenle screamed.

“BUT I WANT A NICE PICNIC,” Jisung whined.

“SO DO I, BUT WE’RE GONNA DIE!”  

They grabbed the basket and Jisung’s jacket before sprinting.

“THE BLANKET!” Jisung yelled as he looked over his shoulder while they ran.

“I’LL GET IT LATER!” Chenle said, running faster.

While Chenle was looking back at Jisung, he didn’t notice a group of people sitting in a circle in front of him. He tumbled over one of the boys and fell face first into their picnic.

“Chenle?” a familiar voice asked.

Chenle turned his head to see Taeyong. Taeyong’s looked utterly confused, Chenle waved as his nose was uncomfortably crushed into something.

“Chenle please get off my salad,” Sicheng deadpanned.

“Right in front of my salad?” Yuta quoted, Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jisung sighed to himself as he watched from afar. He washed away his timidness and walked over, picking up Chenle up by the hoodie.

“Yes, Ji! Collect your mans!” Taeyong cheered, taking a sip of his juice. Jisung smiled politely, bowing a little.

“So, why are you here?” Sicheng asked, raising a brow.

“A group of birds attacked us,” Jisung said quietly, rubbing his feet together.

“Yeah, we were having a picnic,” Chenle added loudly, smiling happily.

“Why a picnic, on this random ass day?” Yuta asked.

“Why are you having a picnic on a random ass day?” Chenle mocked, puckering his lips.

“It’s a nice day- I asked first,” Yuta said.

“Cause’ today was the day I finally picked up the courage to ask Jisung out,” Chenle said, his mouth dropping a moment after. “I mean- fuck.”

“What?” Taeyong said, placing his sandwich down.

“Fuck,” Chenle cursed again, his heart rate picking up and the blush rising to his face. “Jisung, Laoshu, what’s up, my main man?” he said dumbly, leaning his elbow on Jisung’s shoulder. His palms began to sweat, he frantically whipped them on his jeans.

“Oh my god,” Sicheng sighed, facepalming, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Yeah, it is a perfect day to ask someone out,” Yuta giggled, ogling at Sicheng.

Jisung stood there, in shock more than anything. “Donghyuck didn’t put you up to this did he?” he said weakly. The boy walked around a bit, “OKAY, HAHA. JOKES OVER, YOU GOT ME!” Looking around for any signs that this was a prank.

Chenle squinted at him. “Laoshu…”

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Jisung said, keeping his voice low.

“No… Unless you want me too! Then not it!” he put a finger on his nose.

“Oh,” Jisung said, he rubbed the back of his neck before pulling Chenle’s hand, guiding him back to where their picnic used to be.

Yuta cooed as they walked away, Sicheng whistled.

“GET YOUR MANS, CHENLE!” Taeyong screamed.

“I love young love,” Sicheng mumbled, taking a bite of his salad.

“Jisung,” Chenle said, becoming serious, as serious as Chenle could get. “I wasn’t kidding.”

“I know,” Jisung answered, sitting back down placing the basket in front of him. The birds had flown away finally, _those fuckers._

“So? Is that it?” Chenle asked, becoming a bit worried.

“Does your big ass head really have that little of brain,” Jisung said, poking Chenle’s forehead. “I like you too, gremlin.”

“I knew it!” Chenle grinned, his worries and nervousness washing away. “I mean- no I didn’t?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jisung laughed, he leaned in and kissed the other boy. Chenle’s eyes fluttered shut for the brief moment their lips were together.

“Oh, hello,” Chenle said awkwardly.

“I don’t like you anymore.”

“No take backs, bro,” Chenle shrugged, pulling Jisung’s shoulder towards him and kissing him again.

“Kissing is really weird, bro,” Jisung stated, poking his lips with his thumb.

“True…” Chenle said. “But I kinda like it.”

Jisung turned pink, his ears felt hot, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah… me too.”

Chenle kissed Jisung’s cheek. “I feel like Markus and Donkey.”

“You dare bring up my brother… during this sweet moment,” Jisung gagged, the other giggled.

“Sorry, bro- babe?” Chenle corrected.  

“Bro-babe?” Jisung restated, looking at him in confusion.

“No, no like- babe?”

“I don’t like that.”

“Laoshu?” Chenle smiled, pulling Jisung’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I like that one.”

Chenle sighed contently, placing his head on the other’s shoulders. The day didn’t go as planned, it wasn’t any perfect drama, but Chenle was okay with it as long as he had Jisung. Stupid ol’ shy Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get more Johnten in soon! Please look forward to that!
> 
> I hope we made you laugh a little, I love Chensung so much but the dynamic is so hard, I hope I gave them some justice.


	13. Hot ass boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is kinda a filler, oops. Lisa (co-writer) has been sick :-( so she wasn't able to write with me this chap. It's not proofread at all, i literally wrote it during >crackhead hours< idk the next update will be a lot more interesting than this one, just be patient, please :)

Taeyong slid down the mirror, hitting the floor. “My legs are going to fucking fall off,” he said to his team. They had collapsed on the floor the second the song ended, panting. “We’re going to kill this show tomorrow.”

“We better,” Ten said, pushing himself up by his palms. He walked over to the desk at the corner of their studio and took a sip of water.

“Yes, I have faith,” one of their teammates, Yugyeom, chriped. Hyojin smiled, high fiving the boy.

“I think we’re going to do horribly,” Sicheng added in.

“Shut up, we’ll be fine,” Hyojin said, whacking Sicheng on the arm. “We’ve been working on this for, like, two months.”

Once Ten finished drinking, he spun his index finger. “Stop talking. Start again from the top.”

He got to his position as Taeyong started the music. The other three teammates groaned and stood up, getting into their positions.

The door of their studio opened quietly, Johnny and Yuta walked in, holding two plastic bags. Sicheng noticed, looking at them through the mirror, smiling to himself while still dancing. The boy’s sat on the couch at the side of the studio.

Ten had his dancing face on, he looked arrogant and frankly, pretty intimidating.

Johnny leaned into Yuta, “Ten looks so fucking hot, I want him to bite me.”

“Slow down,” Yuta choked, Johnny put his hands up in defeat. “Okay, but look at Sicheng.”

Their eyes locked at Sicheng, Johnny pursed his lips and nodded, fist bumping Yuta.

“We both have hot ass boys.”

“Hell yeah, we do,” Yuta smirked, looking at Johnny, his brows raised.

“Hot boys, hot boys-” Johnny started, before hearing nothing.

The music had stopped.

They might have said that a bit too loud. Taeyong snorted, rolling his eyes. Sicheng’s face turned bright red, he stood there with his mouth open. Ten smirked walking towards Johnny and sitting on his lap, he whispered something into Johnny’s ear.

“TEN, NOT THE TIME,” Yuta screamed, pushing Ten off Johnny.

His team members groaned in disgust while Ten sat on the floor laughing.

“I want a boyfriend,” Taeyong complained, sitting on the floor.

“I’m surprised you don’t have one already,” Hyojin answered.

“Me too,” Taeyong sobbed.

Johnny pulled Ten up by the armpits and sat him on his lap, resting his head on the boy’s narrow shoulders. Yuta, on the other hand, tilted his head and looked a Sicheng, he raised a brow teasingly.

Sicheng mouth dropped noticeably, Yuta smirked, he was about to say something before the door to the studio opened once again.

“HEY GUYS!” Doyoung walked in, holding hands with Taeil. “GUESS WHAT?”

“What?” Taeyong said, his eyes lighting up.

“I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!” Doyoung wheezed, Taeil proudly nodded.

“Wait a second,” Ten started, pointing. “Taeil’s… Taeil’s your girlfriend?”

“WHA- NO,” Doyoung screamed, dropping his hands with Taeil, before picking it up gently and giving it a tap.

“HOW DID HE GET SOMEONE BEFORE ME!” Taeyong cried.

“Honestly, you’re like the prettiest dude I know,” Hyojin said, sitting down next to Taeyong and resting on her palms.

“Thank you, thank you,” Taeyong said.

“Anyway,” Doyoung clicked his tongue and tapped his foot. “I just wanted you guys to know because I’ve liked this woman for the longest fucking time.”

“SEJEONG?!” Ten yelled. “YOU GOT SEJEONG.”

Doyoung nodded, the biggest grin on his face.

“Took y’all long enough,” Johnny added in.

“Bro, he was going to finna die without her,” Ten said, Johnny nodded.

“I’m proud,” Yuta said, taking a loaf of bread from his plastic bag and throwing it at him.

Doyoung caught it in a blink, holding it up in confusion. Yuta shrugged before throwing a milk carton at Taeyong, who barely caught it.  

“Xiexie,” he said, opening it and taking a sip, offering a sip to Hyojin.

“I am Latina,” Yuta said.

“Yuta, you’re Japanese,” Ten corrected.

“What the fuck is happening?” Sicheng added in.

“I don’t fucking know,” Taeil sighed.

“Why am I the only fucking girl,” Hyojin whined.

“You’re barely a girl, Ahn Hyojin.” Taeyong said, pursing his lips.

“I’m mad that you’re right,” she said, shooting him a glare before laughing.

The friends took a quick break while they ate the food Johnny and Yuta had brought.

“Okay, giddy up, cowboys,” Ten announced after he had finished eating. “Our show’s tomorrow, we need to practice.”

“Good luck, guys!” Doyoung cheered, his mouth full of bread.

The team got together before starting their dance again, going over the smallest things to fix.

As their practice continued, more and more people started leaving, until just Ten, Sicheng and Yuta were left. Ten cracked his hickey filled neck, and stretched one last time.

“Alright guys, I’m gonna head out,” Ten said, he swung his bag around his shoulder. “Sicheng, Yuta, do you guys want to get a coffee?”

“Nah,” Yuta answered quickly.

Ten looked over at Sicheng, waiting for his answer.

“I’m alright,” Sicheng smiled.

Ten shrugged, “Aight, Hendery’s gonna be mad about that.”  

“Hendery will live.”

“Okay, Winwin,” Ten dragged on the nickname to emphasize his point.

“Shut up, I’ll see the gang tomorrow after the show,” Sicheng said.

“Okay,” Ten said in Chinese, “See you then, I guess. Bye Yuta.”

“Bye ugly,” Yuta joked, Ten whacked his head before leaving.

“You know you don’t have to stay, right?” Sicheng said, walking over and sitting next to Yuta on the couch.

“But I want to,” Yuta smiled. _WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO PRETTY,_ he thought on repeat. “You look pretty when you dance.”

Sicheng grinned, “Thanks.”

Yuta thought back to the day they had their picnic with Taeyong, he was so close to asking Sicheng out before the small children came and ruined their meal.

“Oh, Sicheng,” Yuta started. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… would you like to get some hotpot with me?”

Sicheng laughed at how nervous the boy looked. “Hotpot? My mom makes great hotpot, you can just come over.”

“Come over? You mean to your house?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Oh, yeah. Fun,” Yuta smiled. “Let’s do that!”

“Tomorrow, my Chinese school friends and dance team are going to Kun’s and ordering Mcdonalds, if you want to come.”

“Oh, McDonald's, that’s boujee as fuck,” Yuta laughed.

“Nah, the boujee part is Kun’s house,” Sicheng said, intentionally knocking his shoulders into Yuta’s.

“If theres alcohol I’m coming.”

“Of course, there’s going to be alcohol.”

“Alright, I’m in,” Yuta grinned. “Now go practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self-promo but i'm making a Jookyun AU on Twitter (@kyungotmyheart) so if you're interested, you should check that out! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this dumb ass chapter.


	14. Performance Day!

It was finally the day of the big performance, also Taeyong's birthday.

Ten, Taeyong, Sicheng, Hyojin and Yugyeom gathered backstage, putting on their heavy stage makeup and changing into their lowkey ugly costumes. Other dance teams from different schools were there, chatting on about the most random shit.

Taeyong indulged himself by making conversation with a pretty boy that went to a school right next to theirs.

Sicheng tapped his phone, sitting on one of the benches.

 

**_[New Text: Yuta Nakamoto <3]_ **

_Yuta Nakamoto <3: _

_4:20 PM_

Break a leg!!

Ill be in the fourth row be sure to look for me

If u dont ill scream like a loud gay dad

Or a teenage boy watching porn for the first time ;pppp

Sicheng giggled, covering his hand over his mouth before answering back.  

 

_4:23 PM_

_I’ll try my best! Don’t forget about the get together at Kun’s tonight!_

_Yuta Nakamoto <3: _

How could I possibly forget

Chenle has been reminding me since the time we left

Anyway

If you feel nervous think of me :-)))

_4:25 PM:_

Okay Yuta <3

 

He shut his phone off and put it on the table, a pair of eyes stared at him.

“What do you want?” Sicheng glared at the boy.

“Why are you smiling like that?” the boy asked.

“Ten, I was looking at some dumb meme on twitter.”

“That was not ‘i saw a meme so i’m smiling’ face,” Ten said, sitting back on the chair and crossing his legs. “Who were you texting?”

“None ya.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“It was satan’s slut wasn’t it,” Ten smirked. “I knew you had a thing for older men. Correction, older Japanese men.”

“He’s older by two years.”

“So you acknowledged it?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sicheng hopped off the counter and walked past Ten, walking over to the nearest mirror.

“Something’s up,” Hyojin said, walking over to Ten and resting her arm on the chair, peering over at Sicheng.

“Yeah,” Ten smiled. “It took too long for this something to happen.”

*

“I didn’t even want to come,” Mark whined, laying his head on top of Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“You gotta support your brother, homie,” Donghyuck said.

“I’d rather make out in the bathroom,” Mark said, turning over to bat his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

“I’m down,” Donghyuck shrugged.

They nudged their way in between their friends and the auditorium chairs to get out of the row, discreetly walking out and into the bathroom.

“Lele, look,” Jisung pocked the boy sitting next to him, He pointed out in front of him. Chenle cocked his head to see. “Those are recruiters for, like, companies and colleges and stuff.”

“Yo,” Chenle cooed, not actually knowing what Jisung was so excited about.

“Chenle, you dumb bitch. This means one of our boys could get recruited and- and if I talk to them, I could possibly have a chance with something or the other!!!”

“Oh! Like dancing agencies!?” Chenle said, excitement rising in his voice.

“Yeah!”

“This is an amazing shot, you’ve always wanted to work in the dance field, you have to talk to them.”

“I’m too scared,” Jisung groaned, sinking into his chair and pointing out his toes.

Chenle sighed, putting his arm over his shoulder and playing with his ear, “I would help you but I look like fucking gay emo.”

Jisung laughed, “Isn’t that what you were going for? Emo boy?”

“Hmm, it’s kinda a drag,” Chenle pursed his lips.

“It be like that,” Jisung shrugged, thoughts about the recruiters floating through his mind.

“I think you should, though,” Chenle nudged. “I’m sure they’ll give you a chance, Laoshu. You’re an amazing dancer.”

“Fuck you,” Jisung blushed, knocking his knee into Chenle’s.

“Ten is going to look, SO HOT,” Johnny said to Yuta.

He laughed, shaking his head. “Sicheng, too.”

“Hot boys, hot boys,” they sing-songed in unison.

“Also Sicheng sent me a heart. A fucking more than sign, three, heart.”

“A what?”

“A <3.”

“Oh, okay. That’s gay.”

“How the fuck did you say that orally,” Taeil asked.

“Like this, <3,” Yuta said.

“Oh, okay,” Taeil shrugged.

Jaehyun rested his legs on top of the other chairs, peering over at Taeil and Doyoung. “Honestly, I wish I could dance.”

“Me too,” Taeil sighed. “That’d be pretty lit, all I do is study but in the summer I don’t need to. I’VE BEEN READING SO MUCH CLASSIC LITERATURE, I’M GOING TO GO BONKERS.”

“Hah, nerd,” Doyoung laughed.

“You need a life,” Jaehyun said, raising his eyebrow.  

“Look, I live across the street from the library. I have nothing else to do.”

“You could smoke a joint with Johnny and I sometimes,” Jahyun suggested.

“I’m good but thanks for the offer.”

“Anytime, home skillet biscuit,” Jaehyun smirked. “I could come and keep you company while reading comic books.”

“That’d be fun!” Taeil said, leaning over and high fiving Jaehyun across Doyoung.

“Oh, Doyoung, I heard you copped a girl,” Jaehyun smiled, “Who is it? Sejeong?”

“Hah,” Doyoung smiled to himself, fiddling with the sleeve of his cardigan. “Yeah.”

“So cute, what the fuck, I love romance,” Jaehyun said.

*

The lights started dimming and there were coos of excitement.

Jaemin leaned over and tapped Chenle. “Where’s Donkey,” he mouthed.

Chenle shrugged. “In the bathroom with Mark,” Jisung answered.   

Jaemin groaned, pulling out his phone from his back pocket.

**[Chenle wants a groupchat]**

**Naan:**

Donghyuck get ur tongue out of mark’s throat, the shows starting.

 

**Renjuwu:**

Wait jaem where are yall sitting

 

**Naan:**

Front row

 

 **Renjuwu:**  

ok imma come and sit on ur lap cuase theres no other seats

 

**Naan:**

I am perfectly okay with that :-)

 

**Donkey:**

stfu stop being homo we’re coming

 

Once the two boys retook their seats, Donghyuck clapped excitedly. The curtains pulled open and a group of girls took their positions. They were four of them, all different heights.

“I would. Tap. That,” Hendery whispered to Xiaojun.

“Gross,” Xiaojun whispered back.

“Yo, they’re… so good,” Renjun leaned back and told to Jaemin and Jeno.

“Attractive pubescent ladies,  too,” Jaemin said back.

“You’re so gay,”  Jeno chuckled.

The lights flickered as the girls danced. A chorus of loud cheering came from the audience.  Jisung kept peering over, trying to see the expressions on the recruiters and choreographers faces, failing every time.

When it was finally time for the boys to come out, the ten friends cheered obnoxiously. Taeyong heard it over the music, smiling to himself.

The team had started panicking right before the curtains opened, snapping right into the song once the first beat played.

“Look at our MENS,” Johnny groaned, a little too loud, once again.

“They’re so SEXY,” Yuta said in the same tone.

“That’s my BROTHER,” Mark cheered.

“Don’t be weird,” Donghyuck told Mark, he whispered a sorry.

“Ugh, who’s that one?” Hendery leaned into Johnny, pointing at the girl in their team.

“Ahn Hyojin,” Johnny told him. “Pretty feisty gal.”

“Really, really pretty,” Hendery dazed.

“Bruh, you got motherfuckin’ heart eyes,” Jaehyun giggled.

Hendery’s mouth hung open a bit, Xiaojun rolling his eyes and knocking it back shut.

Once the show had finished, everyone rushed out of the auditorium, while Jisung and Chenle stood back.

“Here’s my chance,” Jisung told Chenle.

“You know what they say, go get that horse hair,” Chenle said.

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

Jisung giggled before walking up to the front, where the people had been. He walked over to the least scary looking one, Jisung could recognize her from anywhere, she had short silver hair and wore crop top under her suite.

“Hi,” was all Jisung could barf out.

“Hey!” she said cheerfully.

“I’m a big fan, your choreography is really… good,” he smiled as big as he could. “I was just wondering, is there, like, a chance I could possibly work with you sometime, or even possibly just tips on dancing.”

She chuckled, amused more than condescendingly. “Do you have a portfolio I could take a look at?”

“Uh- not really.”

She smiled even bigger. “Work on that. For now, though, here.” She handed him a neon green and black business card. It had 𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔞 𝔪𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔤 written in large letters across.

Jisung gasped, taking it before continually bowing. “Thank you so, so, so, so, so much.”

“I like you,” Mina said. “Be sure to call me when you have your portfolio, I’m intrigued.”

“I definitely will, Ms Thank you for listening to me. Have a good day,” he rambled, his heart pounding in his chest. He bowed one last time before walking over to Chenle.

Chenle opening his arms, Jisung went flying into them.

“I’m so proud of you,” Chenle smiled, pulling away to kiss his cheek. Jisung squealed a bit more, laughing into Chenle’s neck.

*

Yuta found his way to the hallway, where his friends crowded around after the show. Spotting the pink haired boy quite quickly. He was talking to two boys, who Yuta assumed were the Chinese school friends he had mentioned before. He sheepishly walked next to Sicheng, quietly waiting until the boy would finish talking.

Sicheng noticed Yuta immediately, wrapping an arm around his shoulder mindlessly, to show that he noticed him, as he finished his conversation. Yuta looked down at his feet, blushing a bit to himself.

“This is Yuta,” Sicheng smiled, Yuta looking up at the sound of his name, he waved. Sicheng’s arm slowly dropped, hooking around his waist.

“Wow,” the boy Sicheng was talking to gasped, rather dramatically. He had a cute face, he looked young, maybe a year or two younger than them. “I’ve never seen Sicheng’s eyes light up so much when he just sees someone. You must be a pretty cool guy. I’m Yangyang!” the boy, now know as Yangyang, grinned from ear to ear, saying everything all in one breath.

 _Sicheng’s eyes light up when he sees him?_ Yuta thought a series of panicked thoughts ran through his mind.

“Yeah, he is… a pretty cool guy,” Sicheng said, eyeing Yuta.

“NO, HE’S NOT,” Ten yelled, eavesdropping into their conversation. “HE’S A HORNY BITCH WHO’S LOWKEY AN ALCOHOLIC!”

Yuta mentally facepalmed, he swore he was going to throw fucking fruit at Ten when they were alone next.

Sicheng rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Yuta’s hips, slowly rubbing his thumb hip bone, subtly enough that no one noticed except for Yuta.

Yuta slowly went mad, zoning in and out between the conversation and Sicheng’s fingers on his hip. He gazed up, looking past Yangyang’s shoulder and at Johnny, who was giving him the biggest grin ever. He couldn’t return it, he was so focused on the other boy’s actions.

_Oh, what Yuta would give to just kiss Sicheng._

The conversation went on for what Yuta felt like forever before Yangyang finally finished talking.

Sicheng turned to face Yuta, he left the hand that rested on his hip. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Yuta smiled. He had never gotten this close to Sicheng before. He could see the sweat on his eyelashes.

“We’re going to start heading to Kun’s house,” Taeyong called.

“It’s my house too,” Chenle chirped up.

“Yes, Lele,” Taeyong sighed.

Sicheng dropped his hand on Yuta’s hip and turned, nodding at the boys. “Yeah, I’ll be there soon. Let me just grab my stuff and wash up,” Sicheng said as he walked into the bathroom, Yuta quickly followed behind.

Sicheng looked at Yuta as he rubbed his stage makeup off.  Yuta sat on one of the counters, looking down at his phone.

Maybe, just maybe, his eyes really did light up when he saw Yuta.  

“You don’t always have to wait for me,” Sicheng said.

“You don’t have to always say that every time,” Yuta smiled.

Sicheng put his earrings in and fluffed his hair. Yuta jumped off and walked over, pulling him into a hug by his neck. Sicheng giggled, turning around to hug him back. His arms wrapping around his lower waist once again, he rested his cheek on top of Yuta’s hair.

Yuta looked up ever so slightly, locking eyes with Sicheng. They were entranced with each other’s eyes as if that’s everything they needed. Sicheng brushed his fingers through Yuta’s hair, brushing a piece of hair out of his eye, before completely pulling away.

“Thanks for always staying with me,” he said as he put his bag around his shoulder, tone going flat.

Yuta took a second to regain his voice, his heartstrings tugging a little. “Anytime.” It had come out raspier than he had planned, clearing his throat.

“Are you ready to leave?” Sicheng asked, holding the door open for him.

“Am I- uh- what?”

He laughed, taking Yuta’s hand and pulling him towards the exit of the building, before letting it go. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much tonight.”

“Yeah, I won’t.”

With the way Sicheng had been making him feel, that was a damn lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the update!!
> 
> Catch us on twt!
> 
> @kyungotmyheart 
> 
> @jaeminspinach


	15. At least you can't see my dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been long overdue. Enjoy the horrible crack!

“CHENLE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T-” Kun yelled as his little brother ran around the house holding Kun’s swim trunks.

“You’re the stupid one who left his shorts just lying on your bed while you were getting ready to change,” Chenle laughed, throwing them onto the chandelier that hung in the front foyer.

“Oh, great, now I’m gonna have to call the maid to get those down,” Kun sighed. 

“Kun, you’re old enough to get a ladder. You don’t need to get that lovely lady to do everything for you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m old and I’m going to break my back… I’m old, Chenle,” 

“Kun, you’re a junior in high school?” 

“You have five seconds to run until I whip your ass.” 

Chenle let out a high pitch squeal and ran up the stairs up to his room. 

“Hey, Guy-” Jisung said walking through the front door, looking up to see shorts hanging from the ceiling, “Yeah, never mind, I’ll just go home.”

“I feel like that's a good idea, a friend of Chenle’s,” Kun said walking over and patting him on the back.

“I’m actually the boyfriend of Chenle’s.” 

“You’re a what now?” 

“Speaking of Chenle where is he? Also, why are you not wearing pants?” Jisung asked, switching the topic awkwardly.

“Chenle stole my swim shorts,” Kun said, looking particularly evil. 

“AH! Yet another, Mansion hide and Seek,” Jisung squealed, running around looking for his dolphin.

“Whatever, I’ll just grab my other pair of swim trunks,” Kun sighed. “Wait, hold on. You’re a WHAT now?” 

“BYE, KUN!” Jisung screamed, sprinting up to Chenle’s bedroom. 

 

Outside, Taeyong had almost drowned Yuta.

“Why didn’t you fucking kiss him,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Look, boy. Don’t take your singleness out on me,” Yuta sighed.  

“I’m living through your relationship, don’t you understand.” 

Donghyuck ran into the pool, cannonballing.

“Yooo, sick,” Mark cooed at his boyfriend, watching him from one of the lounge chairs. 

“It’s not sick when he gets chlorine ass water in your mouth,” Renjun spat. 

“During swim season, Mark tastes like chlorine water,” Donghyuck pointed out. 

“We didn’t need to know that,” Renjun sighed.

“Oh, please. Do tell me more about what I taste like,” Mark smirked as he watched Donghyuck get out the pool and walk over towards him. 

“I’ll tell you all about it, baby bo-” 

“GET A FUCKING ROOM,” Yuta yelled, grabbing the huge flamingo floaty and throwing it at the boys. 

Donghyuck cackled, settling in between Mark’s legs, resting his back to his stomach. He looked up at the sunset, before thinking out loud. “Literally, where’s flower boy and his dumb caterpillar boyfriend?” 

“Jungwoo and Lucas?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know, I’ll invite them, though.” 

“Bet.” 

“Oh my god, Donghyuck. You’re turning into me.” 

“This is random but what if Renjun was into guys. I feel like life would be better, don’t you think?” Jaemin said, sitting on the tables near the pool. 

“That is really random,” Jeno answered. “Why?” 

“I don’t… really know why I said that,” Jaemin thought out loud, “I was just wondering.”

“Did you forget he was a half lesbian?” Jeno said. 

“One, that wasn’t funny, babe but thank you for trying. And, two, I mean like guys. Like, plural.” He took a sip of his sprite, switching his gaze between Jeno and Renjun. “Nevermind.” 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Jeno shrugged, “Do you wanna go inside?” 

“Sure.” 

*

Back inside on the other side of the house, riots were being caused. 

“HENDERY, HOW COULD YOU?” Ten sobbed in Chinese, falling to his knees and pointing to the huge t.v. 

“What can I say? I am a baller as the kids say,” Hendery smirked. 

Sicheng laughed, leaning back into the chair and returning the book he was reading. 

“I really have no clue what’s happening,” Johnny said. “I wish there were subtitles in real life.” 

Jaehyun agreed, looking up from his phone at the chaos before looking back down and putting his airpods in. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Xiaojun added in. “They’re just talking nonsense.” 

Johnny nodded slowly. 

Handong walked in, her hair up in a towel and another one wrapped around her. 

“Wow, I didn’t know there were so many boys here,” Handong sighed. “I just wanted to play Call of Duty.” 

“Oh, hi,” Hendery smirked, eyeing Handong, placing his feet on the footrest. 

Johnny nudged Jaehyun hard in the ribs. He groaned, taking his airpods and glaring at Johnny before he looked past him and seeing his girlfriend. 

“Shut up, I’m too old for you,” Handong glared, hiking her towel up. She caught a glimpse of her boyfriend’s hair peeking out from behind Johnny’s head, her face lighting up. “Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun’s mouth gaped open, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. She giggled, taking off her hair towel and sitting on Jaehyun’s lap. 

“These hets,” Sicheng groaned, looking around the large room. “Where’s Yuta?  Also, why are you in a towel?” 

“I was swimming and I took a shower in my best friend’s house, IS THAT SO MUCH ASK?” Handong answered in Chinese, she had her arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, petting the side of his hair.  “Also, you’re boyfriend’s outside.” 

“Thanks, bitchface,” Sicheng said to his sister, getting up. 

“No problem, melonhead.” 

“Aw, you called me your best friend,” Kun cooed, walking into the room.

“No I didn’t, hop off my dick. I came here for a good time, now I’m being attacked,” Handong said.

“I love you too,” Kun said with a shit eating smile on his face. 

“Why don’t you have pants?” Xiaojun asked. 

“Long story, at least you can’t see my dick,” Kun laughed. “Also why do you question me but not the literally naked women sitting on Jaehyun’s lap.” 

“That naked woman has a name,” Handong snapped. 

“Piece of shit,” Kun joked. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Go put on clothes,” he said. 

“I can do what I want when I want,” Handong said. 

“I like her better like this,” Jaehyun smirked, tickling Handong’s neck a little. 

“Oh my fucking god, not the time. That’s fucking disgusting,” Kun cringed. 

“Fine, I’ll go change,” Handong groaned, getting up. “I’m stealing your clothes, though.” 

“Aight,” Kun shrugged. 

There was loud ding at the front door, Chenle ran down as fast as light, expecting the  Japanese food he and Jisung had order had come. He opened the door, facing two tall boys. 

“Oh, you two,” Chenle groaned. 

“At least act happy,” Lucas said. 

“Donkey and Marker are outside,” Chenle sobbed. 

“Thanks!” Jungwoo answered. 

Jungwoo ran towards the back patio while Lucas trailed behind.

“Yay! I haven’t gone swimming in a while,” Jungwoo cheered.

“Oh my gosh, Donghyuck!” Jungwoo yelled. Donghyuck swam over to see Jungwoo.

“Oh my god, I never see you anymore, I see how it is, hanging out with your boyfriend more than your friend,” Donghyuck pretended to be upset, pouting. 

“I mean he’s not my boyfriend,” Jungwoo whispered, squatting down near the edge of the pool, looking over at Mark and Lucas being crackheads.

“Okay, tell that to the blush on your cheeks and the handhold you guys came in with,” Donghyuck smirked.

“Oh shh, I don’t know what we are, I hope he likes me though.” 

“Jungwoo, are you fucking kidding me? That kid is definitely obsessed with you,” Donghyuck motioned towards the tall boy hitting the woah.

“I don’t know,” Jungwoo giggled, while Donghyuck put his arms on the edge of the pool. “You know how I’m ace?” 

“Yeah, why?” “I feel like he’s going to reject me when he finds out,” he sighed, flopping down and putting his feet into the water. 

“Bitch, you dumb dumb,” Donghyuck said. “Lucas wouldn’t do that.” 

“But, what if he does?”

“But, he won’t. Just tell him, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.” 

“People take it way more serious than it should be,” Jungwoon said. “Like, just because I don’t want to have sex doesn’t mean I’m incapable of being in a proper, long-lasting relationship. People think I don’t like it because I haven’t ‘tried it’ yet.”

“People are dumb stupid then. Your ass, your choice.”

“My life motto,” Jungwoo stated. 

“Anyway, I know Lucas, I’m sure he won’t do that. Even if he did, fuck him right?” Donghyuck paused, “Wait, I don’t mean that, do not fuck him.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jungwoo laughed.

“GUYS GET YOUR SKINNY ASSES INSIDE, THE FOOD IS HERE,” Chenle screamed excitedly to the four boys still outside.

“Jungwoo come on, I’m starving,” Lucas said, giving Jungwoo a towel.

“Mark are you hungry?” Donghyuck looked over at the boy sitting down on a patio chair.

“Nah, not really, maybe later, plus Kun ordered enough food for a small village,” Mark said.

“Alright well, do you wanna swim with me?”

“Sure.” 

Mark walked over to the pool dipping his legs in.

“No, actually get in,” Donghyuck giggled looking over to his boyfriend.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Mark smiled as he swam over to Donghyuck. Donghyuck splashed as soon as he came close to him.

“Oh, so that's why you wanted me to come in the pool, I see,” Mark said as he splashed back at Donghyuck.

“Well, I’m not really sure what you expected!” Donghyuck said as he quickly swam away.

“DONKEY, GET OVER HERE!” Mark laughed, chasing Donghyuck around the pool.

Donghyuck squealed as Mark grabbed him by the waist.

“Shit, I should have known you would get me, you are a swimmer after all.”

“Well, I’m not really sure what you expected,” Mark said, mocking Donghyuck’s earlier statement.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck said confidently.

“Make me.”

Donghyuck smirked before he could shut up, Mark kissed him. Donghyuck instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I was gonna do that,” Donghyuck whined once they broke apart.

“Well, I beat you to it, nerd,” Mark said before kissing Donghyuck’s neck, playfully.

Mark at Donghyuck, brushing the back of his hand on his cheek, blue lights from the pool shining on his face.  _ God, what did I do in my past life to have such a cute boyfriend? _

Donghyuck rested his cheek in Mark’s hand. Giggling before kissing Mark again accidentally crushing Mark’s nose with him. The two smiling into the kiss, teeth clashing messily, but neither minded very much. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty,” Mark whispered, his lips brushing Donghyuck’s cheek. He bent down and started leaving kisses along Mark’s jawline, down to his neck. Mark let out a sharp breath while Donghyuck sucked a hickey on the side of his neck. 

Mark ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair as he went back in for another kiss. Mark slid his tongue against the younger boy’s lips, Donghyuck happily obliged, opening his mouth a bit. 

“On god, if you don’t stop making out in my pool, I will throw hands,” Chenle said, his hand on his hip, Jisung stood in disgust in the doorway behind Chenle. They broke apart slowly, not too surprised about the presence of the two boys. 

“Yeah right, the only reason you want us out of the pool is cause you want to do the same exact thing with Jisung,” Mark said, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“That is not correct,“ Chenle laughed. Jisung choked, walking over to wrap his arms around Chenle’s neck, whispering something into his ear. Something that made Chenle choke this time. 

“Okay, I see, Jisung. Confident gay, okay,” Mark said in a silly voice. Jisung’s cheeks turned red, hiding his face in Chenle’s nape. 

“I’m hungry, let’s feast,” Donghyuck said, taking his legs off Mark’s sides. Just for Mark to put them back to where they were. 

“Five more minutes,” Mark whined, brushing his lips on his ear. 

“Fine,” Donghyuck said, ruffling the back of Mark’s hair. “Just because it’s you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sorry about the long wait!
> 
> Catch us on twt!
> 
> @kyungotmyheart 
> 
> @jaeminspinach


	16. they're fucking in the guest bedroom???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the party at Chenle and Kun's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long im sorry, i would probably read the last chapter over before reading this one bc shits: wild. 
> 
> anyway pls tweet us or dm us on twt @kyungotmyheart + @jaeminsspinach
> 
> i (aroundthemoonbin) also write twt social media au's @chxngkyn if you want to check that out also ahhah 
> 
> ALSO this fic is so fucking dumb its pure crack but i hope you enjoy it anyway :-)

“Ooooo, look who just walked in,” Kun cooed as Mark and Donghyuck walked into the dining room. 

“Donghyuck was too busy giving Mark head in the pool to come to eat dinner,” Yuta joked, leaning back into his chair, nudging Sicheng. 

“Well, that was what I was getting to before I was interrupted,” Dongyuck said, shaking his head. Mark choked and whacked the back of his boyfriend's head. 

“We were just playing,” Mark corrected, taking a seat on an empty chair and pulling Donghyuck onto his lap. 

“Playing makes it sound kinkier,” Hendery said, smirking. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, HENDERY!” half the table yelled. 

“Honestly, you’re into that kinky shit, though,” Yuta said. 

“Suck my dick,” Mark glared. 

“No, you,” Yuta pulled something out of his back pocket, placing it on the table. 

“Yuta. Why the fuck do you have a reverse Uno card in your pocket?” Renjun asked, curving his eyebrows up. 

“Because I’m my own boss and no one can tell me what to do.” 

“Except for Sicheng,” Taeyong coughed. 

Yangyang laughed, nodding. 

“That’s the tea, sis,” Jaehyun said, snapping. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Handong deadpanned. 

“And I oop,” Yuta smiled, glancing at Sicheng. 

Sicheng just looked at him with no expression and blinked. “Get out of this fucking vicinity.”  

“SKSKSKSKSKSKS,” Chenle added in.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Jisung said. 

“You would never,” Chenle huffed, giving Jisung little kisses everywhere before pecking his lips. 

“EW, DUDE,” Donghyuck shrieked at the two boys. 

“UGH!” Mark joined.  

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Mark and Donghyuck screamed together. 

“What the actual flying fuckity fuck is happening,” Jaemin said turning to Jeno, who shrugged. 

Renjun laughed, “fuckity???” 

Jaemin couldn’t help but look past his boyfriend to peer at the laughing boy, gazing at him fondly. Though quickly snapping out of it, he looked back at Jeno. Before looking down at his hands. 

Taeyong had noticed his brother’s actions from across the table, tapping his fingers against the table to get his attention.

“You okay?” Taeyong mouthed. Jaemin just shot him an okay sign, not completely sure why he was asking in the first place. 

Out of nowhere, Jungwoo stood up, slamming his hands down onto the table. “Lucas,” he said in his soft voice. 

“Well… that was underwhelming,” Donghyuck smirked, winking at Jungwoo. 

“Shut up,” he snarled, “anyway, Lucas. Can you follow me outside?” 

The table burst out into ooh’s. 

“Ooooo, you’re in trouble,” Mark said, raising his brows, giving Lucas’ ass a tap as he walked past. 

“Yo, I wouldn’t like to see that bitch mad honestly,” Yuta whispered, making Sicheng giggle a little. 

“That bitch has a name!” Jungwoo called in before shutting the sliding glass door leading to the pool. 

“What was that about, though?” Taeyong asked, pointing his chopsticks at the boys. 

Donghyuck smirked but shrugged. 

“The real question is where’s Johnny and Ten?” Mark asked. 

“Oh shit, you right. I haven’t seen them at all,” Renjun answered. 

“That’s sus,” Jaehyun added in.  

Handong giggled a bit, “I think they might be fucking. I heard something when I went to Kun’s room.” 

“Oh my god,” Kun sighed, facepalming. “IN THE GUEST BEDROOM?” 

“Honestly, that’s kinda hot,” Hendery said. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, HENDERY!” the whole table yelled. 

Hendery raised his hands up in defeat, laughing to himself. 

“Let’s go scare them,” Chenle said, an evil grin plastered on his face. Yuta’s face lit up, high fiving Chenle. Sicheng pulled Yuta’s hand away. 

“Better not, I don’t wanna see Johnny’s whole ass,” Jisung said.

“You’re saying that as if Johnny’s a top,” Mark muttered, taking a sip of water. 

“I’m just gonna go knock on their door,” Donghyuck smiled, looking at Chenle. 

“Or we could just run in,” Yuta said. 

“Yes, and make them wish they never dated in the first place!” Yangyang grinned. 

“I’m so in.” 

With that Chenle and Donghyuck ran out the dining room and up the stairs. 

“I want to see this madness,” Handong said, laughing. 

“I’m coming with you,” Jaehyun added. 

“Well, I guess I have to come too,” Kun sighed. 

“This is not going to end well,” Taeyong said.

“You’re the only smart one,” Sicheng groaned, following the squad. 

“I am so tired of having shitheads for friends,” Taeyong whined, looking at his brother.

“Who said we were your friends?” XiaoJun smiled.

“Yeah, I just met you, like, today, but I dig,” Yangyang said, patting Taeyong on the shoulder. 

The only people left sitting at the table were Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. The room was oddly quiet, Jaemin coughed to clear the growing tension.  

*

Outside, Jungwoo sat near the pool with Lucas. 

“What are we?” Jungwoo said, playing with his fingers. 

Lucas froze, before sighing to himself. “What do you want us to be?” 

Jungwoo glanced at him, “You know… I-” 

Lucas looked at him intently, encouraging him to continue by rubbing his hand along his back. 

“You know, I-I’m ace, right?” Jungwoo said. 

Lucas’ eyes shot open a little before softening. “So?” 

Jungwoo was taken aback by Lucas’ rather calm answer. “Isn’t that like- I don’t know, a turn-off?” 

Lucas’ frowned, taking Jungwoo’s hands in his. “If you think that much is gonna scare me away, you’re wrong.” 

Jungwoo almost shed a tear but cursed at himself for being too emotional. “I- thank you.” 

Lucas kissed his cheek. “For now… should we be boyfriends?” 

“For now??” Jungwoo asked, concern rising in his voice.

“I was gonna say something about like marriage but you know, it’s not the time.” 

Jungwoo laughed, slapping Lucas’ on the arm. “Yeah, boyfriends.” He smiled. 

Lucas beamed, pulling Jungwoo’s hands closer to kiss him. 

*

“Sooo,” Jaemin started, glancing at the two boys. “This has been fun.” 

“Tons of fun,” Renjun deadpanned. “I’m tired, though, I might dip.” 

“What?!” Jaemins pouted. 

“Hey, you still have me?” Jeno smiled. Jaemin smiled back, rubbing his nose into Jeno’s cheek. 

Renjun just stared before glancing at the door. “Yeah, okay. See you guys tomorrow.” 

“See you! I love you!” Jeno said. 

“Wait, don’t leave,” Jaemin complained. 

“You can come with me if you want?” Renjun suggested. 

Jaemin glanced at Jeno, his eyes sparkling. “A sleepover with my two favourite boys?!” 

“I mean, I’m down,” Jeno shrugged. 

Jaemin shot up, hugging Renjun and pulling Jeno up. “Yes, I’m so excited.” 

“How we getting to your house, though?” Jeno asked. 

Jaemin and Renjun just stared at the boy, raising their eyebrows. 

“What?! It’s a genuine question!” 

“Boy, my house is literally down the hill.” 

“Oh-” 

“Dumbass.” 

“No, don't say that. That’s mean,” Jaemin said, pulling both their ears. 

They laughed, pushing Jaemin off. 

“Okay, bye losers! We’re leaving!” Renjun screamed in Mandarine up the stairs.

“Bye!” they heard over the continuous screaming. 

“What is happening up there?” Jeno asked. 

“Trust me, I don’t think we want to know,” Renjun said, before walking out the door. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jaemin answered, following the other two boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment if you liked this chapter! we always love to hear from you guys mwah

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to read the other fics on this ao3!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out our other platforms!  
> twt: https://twitter.com/chenleisntmyult & https://twitter.com/annalisaluoma


End file.
